Alternate Route: An Unexpected Detour
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sam is on a downward spiral after Dean goes to Hell. Ruby is trying to get her claws into him as Sam drinks himself to a stupor every night. When he meets Matt, a good-looking bartender who has knowledge of the hunting lifestyle, it might be enough to change destiny. Well, Matt and the infamous Trickster, of course. Then Dean comes back...Sam/OMC. Read Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Route: An Unexpected Detour****  
Pairing/Characters:/b **Sam/Matt (OMC), Dean/Elizabeth (OFC, minor pairing), The Trickster/Gabriel, Ruby, Castiel, Anna, original characters**  
Rating: **R**  
Spoilers: **For the first 4 seasons**  
Warnings: **Post Season 3 AU, mpreg, slash, implied sexual content, bottom!Sam, some religious talk might be considered offensive. Also, some dialogue has been taken straight from the show.**  
Summary: **Sam is on a downward spiral after Dean goes to Hell. Ruby is trying to get her claws into him as Sam drinks himself to a stupor every night. When he meets Matt, a good-looking bartender who has knowledge of the hunting lifestyle, it might be enough to change destiny. Well, Matt and the infamous Trickster, of course. Then Dean comes back...  
**Notes: **This was submitted for the Supernatural MPREG Big Bang 2013. It was my very first big bang and I had a lot of fun. I will be posting one chapter every other day.

**Chapter 1**

Sam was not a happy drunk. He was on his sixth or seventh, maybe eighth beer? He lost count somewhere along the way. The feeling was supposed to be nice and floaty. He wasn't supposed to be feeling any pain. That's why people got drunk after traumatic events, to make all of the pain go away.

He couldn't remember the last time he got this drunk. Probably after Jess's death. If he remembered correctly, it didn't help him then either. What made him think this time would have been any different?

Instead of making everything go away, it just made his loss all the more acute. Dean would probably be teasing him right about now about being such a lightweight, poking him until he threw up.

He would give anything to have someone call him a princess who couldn't keep her beer down.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he ignored the rowdy bar around him. He wanted his sometimes an asshole brother back. He signaled for another beer. He wasn't quite drunk enoughyet.

The good looking bartender seemed hesitant about giving it to him, but most bartenders went by the rule that as long as their patrons weren't causing fights and they could pay for it, they served their customers, no matter how drunk they already were.

As expected, the beer was slid into his hand. The guy had to attempt to be a good citizen though. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Not yet," Sam slurred. He rested his head on his hand, propping his head up enough to drink the beer.

The bartender opened his mouth, most likely to reprimand, but he was called away by another customer. The bartender's eyes slanted to him before he moved away.

_The man has a nice ass_, Sam thought in passing. Sam noticed that the rest of him wasn't bad either. His tall frame was easily matched by the bartender's, not an easy feat. His strong facial features made it seem as if he was carved out of marble. The bartender had brown eyes that was a shade lighter than his own and straight, cropped red hair. Although the bartender was very muscular, it didn't look as if he spent all of his time at the gym.

The thought that he was checking out a dude didn't even register as unusual in his mind as it wasn't the first time in his life that he checked out a guy. And he _definitely _wasn't a virgin when it came to having sex with a guy.

His thoughts once again turned to his brother and the empty space next to him, both figuratively and literally.

Dean had always had a big presence; it was just the way he carried himself with the utmost confidence, even if it was mostly a front to hide behind. Sam missed that fake confidence like one would miss a leg. He found himself floundering without it, not knowing which way was up.

There had been so many things he had wanted to say to Dean, but never got the chance.

He wanted to say sorry for not being a better brother. He always took Dean for granted, always thought Dean was invincible, even with all the close calls.

He had relied on Dean way too much to protect him. He should have been more independent, should have been doing the protecting every once in a while. Heshould have made sure Dean was aware of how much Sam loved him, admired his strength. He should have risked the harassment for starting chick flick moments so Dean would know how important he was to Sam, how grateful Sam was to have Dean as his big brother.

He wanted to apologize for not keeping contact while in Stanford. It was one of his biggest regrets,all that lost time. Maybe if he had hunted those four years instead of wasting time at school, he wouldn't have made the rookie mistake of turning his back on a potential threat and he might have not been killed by Jake, and Dean wouldn't have been forced to make the deal in the first place.

Sam shook his head. If Dean had been present to hear Sam's thoughts,of the constant 'what if's' swirling around in his head, Sam would definitely have been punched. But Dean wasn't present. That was the crux of Sam's problem.

Sam's eyes surveyed the bar, subconsciously looking for any threats. He should have done that _before _entering and proceeding to get drunk, but oh well. What was done was done.

He saw a man, leather jacket covered back to him. In his haze of drunkenness, the idea it could possibly be Dean popped into his fuzzy mind.

Sam jumped up on wobbly legs, hurrying to the man he was hoping was his brother. He had enough sense to not hug the man, thankfully. Because after a tap to the shoulder, a man too clean-shaven to be his brother turned around with raised eyebrows.

Sam felt his face drop. "Sorry, thought you were someone else," he mumbled before turning around, swaying as he made his way back to the bar. Tripping over his own feet, he nearly gave himself a concussion on the bar, if a man standing next to his destination hadn't caught him.

"You okay, dude?"

Sam shook his head woozily, instantly regretting that decision. He was trying to remember if he had eaten anything before drinking all that beer. He couldn't for the life of him recall any food intake since lunchtime. Dean would definitely be kicking his ass right about now.

Rough hands grabbed him by the arms. Sam blindly fought.

"Stop," the familiar voice commanded.

Sam couldn't recall where it was from,though. He was unceremoniously pushed out of the bar. He angrily turned around, demanding to be let back in. He wasn't done getting drunk yet, goddamn it!

"Don't bother," the man, who Sam now recognized as the bartender, said shortly. "You're too drunk to have in there, which makes you a liability, I'm not taking the chance of you starting a bar fight. Go sober up,and don't let your drinking get so out of hand next time if you want to be allowed to stay."

Sam blankly stared at him, unable to process the idea that he was actually being kicked out of a bar for drinking too much.

"Go," the bartender said, arms crossed. He might as well have been a wall.

Sam turned around in a huff, but it must have been too fast for his alcohol-filled stomach. He ran to the nearby alley before spilling his guts all over the pavement. He heaved as gentle hands rubbed his back. It was acidic tasting as everything came back up. The hands never stilled in their gentle rubbing,though.

When Sam felt like he was done for now, he looked up, meeting Ruby's black eyes. He wiped his mouth, silently wishing he had water to rinse the taste out. "What do you want?" he asked guardedly, still not sure if he should trust the demon.

Ruby ignored the question. "Let's get you home, Sam."

She led him out of the dingy alley. Sam's eyes blearily met the bartender's, who had moved to the alley opening. Ruby pushed past him, ignoring the man who seemed worried.

Sam ignored him and his _worry_. What did that man know? He was normal. His biggest concern was trying not to be mugged. He didn't have to worry about creatures in the night that couldn'twait to claw out your eyes. He didn't have to mourn the loss of everyone he loved. This man had a normal job with normal concerns. He was lucky. He could go shove his worry where the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

Sam was drunk again.

"I guess you didn't take my words to heart."

Sam jumped, wishing Dean was there to yell at him for not being more aware of his surroundings. "So what? My life. Can do what I want."

"And it's my bar. Can kick you out if I want," the bartender said, arms crossed, looking very unimpressed.

"I'm not hurting no one."

The bartender gave up, at least he seemed to through Sam's beer goggles. "I doubt your girlfriend liked you getting so drunk."

Sam had to think. He didn't have a girlfriend. It took him a minute to connect the dots. "Ruby's not my girlfriend. Not sure what she is." Sam paused and then added as an afterthought, "My brother doesn't like her." He took another sip of blessed alcohol.

The bartender looked around the bar,probably making sure no one needed his services before turning back to Sam. "Got to admit, something did seem off about her. Why aren't you listening to your brother?"

"Dean's dead," Sam stated flatly, daring the annoying bartender to say anything else.

The bartender all at once softened and seemed to come to a conclusion. About what, Sam had no idea.

"Sue, going on break," the bartender called to a busty brunette that Dean would be seriously hitting on right now. He took a seat next to Sam.

Sam in turn tried to ignore the bartender's pesky presence.

"My name is Matt. What's yours?"

Sam looked at Matt, seriously considering what was wrong with the guy. You just don't go up to strangers and start asking questions. Sam might be socially awkward, but even _he _knew that.

Sam decided to humor Matt. "Sam."

"Well**,** Sammy, when—"

"Don't call me that," Sam said in a voice he knew sounded frightening. He didn't care, though. Only one person was allowed to call him that.

"Sorry. Well, _Sam_," Matt stressed the name, "whenyou're not drowning your sorrows by getting drunk, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Researching, reading, fighting, typical things."

"Fighting?" Matt asked.

"Yup!" Sam didn't bother to elaborate,and Matt looked as if he wasn't sure if he should fear for his life.

Unfortunately, Matt's uncertainty didn't deter him from asking Sam questions.

"What do you like to read?"

Sam sighed, finally seeing that Matt was a real persistent person. "Mythology, lore, that kind of stuff." Sam ignored the fact that he read it out of necessity, not because he particularly enjoyed it. Even so, Sam could admit that if some of the stuff didn't try to kill him, he would consider it fascinating.

"Really? I find myself partial to Greek and Egyptian mythology. Do you have any particular culture you are more interested in?"

Sam placed the beer down. "Nope, I'm an equal opportunity kind of guy. I'll look at Greek, Egyptian, Asian, Pagan, even Christian. The culture doesn't really matter to me."

"Do you actively research mythology,too?"

Sam rested his head on his hand, feeling his eyes droop. "Yes."

Before Sam was aware of it, a couple of hours had passed. Even when Matt was forced to go back to working, he had kept a steady stream of conversation going with Sam.

Now Ruby was here, dragging Sam away as Matt watched.

As Ruby was driving Sam back to the motel, he realized what had happened. By Matt keeping them talking, Sam had not gotten nearly as drunk as the night before. He knew that had been Matt's plan all along. He wanted to be angry at Matt for meddling where it wasn't his place, but Sam was just grateful not to be vomiting.

* * *

"Hey,Sam."

Sam sighed, "Matt." Sam was only on his second beer, not close to being drunk yet.

Matt's eyes focused on his arm, and belatedly,Sam remembered the bruise that his shirt didn't quite cover. "What's with the—"

"None of your business."

"Come on,Sam, I'm just worried," Matt needled.

"Demon," Sam snorted. Sam decided to just be honest. Maybe if Matt thought Sam was crazy, he would be left alone.

Matt's response was surprising,though. "Do not joke about demons; there's nothing funny about them."

Matt seemed so serious that Sam did a double take. "You religious?"

"No."

Sam suddenly thought he knew. "Are you a hunter or a retired hunter?"

Matt's eyes widened. "No, my brother is…was," Matt corrected himself. Matt's eyes showed so much pain, pain Sam understood.

Sam could admit it. He fled like a coward.

* * *

Sam went into the bar, forgoing the normal alcohol. He instantly went over to Matt, who was serving a customer. He quietly and patiently waited for Matt to be alone.

"What happened to your brother?" Sam didn't bother to beat around the bush. Ever since he found out about Matt's brother the night before, all he wanted to know was what happened.

Matt looked to be sizing Sam up. "Died protecting me."

"Demon?" Sam asked, remembering how Matt reacted to what he thought had been a joke.

Matt nodded. "What happened to _your _brother?" Sam hesitated. "Fair is fair."

Sam wanted to lie,to keep Dean's sacrifice a secret. The more people that knew, the more real it became. But Matt was right. He was honest, so Sam owed it to Matt to be honest as well. "Made a demon deal after I died. The demon collected,and he went to Hell."

They shared a look of silent understanding, mutual sympathy. Both had brothers who had been willing to risk everything to save them.

They talked that night. Matt wasn't able to talk to Sam the whole time as it was a Friday night, making the bar crowded. Even so, Sam watched his alcohol intake, getting an approving nod and smile from Matt.

Sam found himself blushing a bit from Matt's approval, but thought nothing of it.

When Ruby came to drag him away, she glared at Matt while her eyes flashed black.

As Sam was dragged out of the door, Sam saw Matt's spine was stiff, eyes worried as the two of them left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Matt continued to meet at the bar. Sam knew he should have moved on from this town already, tracking Lilith and getting strong enough to kill her. She deserved it after taking his brother away,but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from Matt. Something about Matt drew him in, maybe it was their shared plight of being the reason for their brothers' sacrifice.

Whatever it was, Sam wasn't ready to let go yet. Matt was the first person he felt any connection to since Dean was taken, and he needed the connection. Dean had always been the one to ground Sam before, his anchor in the world. Even when Sam had been at Stanford, Dean had been the reason Sam did everything. He needed an anchor or he'd lose himself,and that was what Matt was fast becoming.

Part of him felt guilty, but the other part of him knew he wasn't replacing Dean. No one could take Dean's place, especially not Matt.

One night after Sam told Ruby he wasn't leaving with her, he left with Matt. It hadn't been planned, but Sam decided to tell Matt everything. _Well, not everything, _Sam silently corrected himself. They'd have to talk for a month straight, _at least_, if that was the case,but Sam would tell Matt the important things. Matt had been so honest that Sam wanted to return the favor.

They sat on Matt's couch, close together, legs touching. Sam told Matt about growing up in a family of hunters, not wanting to be a hunter, and eventually escaping to Stanford.

Sam continued to tell Matt about Jess and being pulled back into hunting by her murder. He told Matt about the visions, Azazel, and the special children. He talked about all of the children and how a lot of them became unhinged and their dad telling Dean to either save Sam or kill him. How he was so afraid he was going to go darkside after seeing what the psychic powers did to some of the other kids. He talked about his own death and about not realizing he had died until he found out about Dean's deal.

He talked about the year leading up to Dean's deal coming due and Sam's desperation to find a loophole, to find a way to save his brother and Dean's adamant refusal to look, fearing Sam would be killed if he tried to wiggle out of the deal. Eyes haunted, he described watching Dean be killed by hellhounds and screaming himself hoarse when he realized his brother was truly gone and there was no bringing him back.

By the end, Sam was crying as Matt held him tightly. He didn't make any untrue platitudes. There was no, 'It'll get better. You'll see.' For that, Sam was grateful.

"I've been looking for a way to bring Dean back from Hell, been trying to make a deal, but no one wants to. They have Dean where they want him and they're not letting him go."

Matt continued to hug Sam silently, not reproaching him. Matt knew that if he himself had the chance, he would have done the same thing for his own brother. He had no room to pass judgment,and that was the last thing Sam needed right then anyways.

"Sam, Ruby's eyes…they flashed black. Is she a-"

"Yes," Sam interrupted.

"Sam-"

"I know it's stupid, Matt," Sam interrupted once again. "I know demons can't be trusted, but she's trying to help me get stronger so I can take down Lilith, the demon who held Dean's contract."

"So, it's all about revenge for you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, this demon is bad; I think she's one of the top dogs in the hierarchy. She's killing a lot of people."

Matt laughed, but there was no humor to it, just derision. "So, you're allying yourself to a demon to exorcise a demon."

"Kill, actually," Sam mumbled. Louder, "Ruby has a special knife that can kill demons. Also, she fixed the Colt, which is the only weapon in existence that can kill anything, demons included."

"I'm starting to see why you trust her," Matt said, but to Sam it sounded a bit mocking. "Why doesn't Dean like her?"

Sam ignored the slip of 'doesn't.' Knowing Matt, it probably wasn't even a slip. "She's a demon, so he didn't trust her. It was always pretty black and white to him."

Matt nodded. "What does she want you to do to get stronger to kill Lilith?" Matt's question was asked knowingly.

Sam averted his eyes. "Drink her blood. It will amplify my psychic powers, making me able to exorcise and kill demons with my mind."

"And you see absolutely nothing wrong with that? Really?"

"Matt, if it makes me strong enough to kill Lilith-"

"It's wrong," Matt stated flatly. "Have you consumed any blood yet?"

"No," Sam said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. You have no idea what nasty side effects it might have, and of course a demon will keep the truth from you. Ruby is working you while you're most vulnerable. You're at your lowest point after losing Dean and she knows it. She knows if Dean was here, you'd never even consider it, especially when you feared becoming evil. Drinking demon blood is a surefire way to go dark, and deep down you know it. It's why you haven't given in yet."

"Lilith held Dean's contract. He's dead, and I want her to pay."

"I know you do." Matt's voice softened. "I get that you want her to pay for taking Dean away from you,and you have every right to want trusting Ruby is not the way to go about it. Think about Dean. How would he feel if he found out you drank a demon's blood on his behalf? It would devastate him. Don't tarnish your big brother's memory like that. Don't make his sacrifice be in vain."

Sam sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Matt pulled Sam into a hug. "Sam, Dean sacrificed his life because he loved you, and even if he's in Hell, he still loves you. Only very special kinds of love can inspire that kind of sacrifice. Don't let him down now. Don't disappoint him in the worst way possible."

Sam suddenly wrenched himself away from Matt's arms. He stormed out of the apartment, ignoring Matt's pleas for him to stop.

* * *

Sam sat alone in his motel, working through a six pack of beer.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he had told Matt. He knew he had planned to be completely honest, but he still had planned to omit certain details, such as the psychic powers and Ruby pushing her blood on him. Still, faced with Matt's dark brown eyes, Sam found himself crumbling.

The only person he had ever been so honest with had been Dean. He felt like he betrayed Dean by trusting an outsider.

But Matt knew what it felt like to watch a loved one die. He knew what it felt like to feel guilt for that loved one's death.

He understood, and that was why Sam felt like he could be honest. Until he mentioned the demon blood and trusting Ruby, there had been no recrimination in Matt's eyes.

He thought about Ruby and Matt's response to what Sam said. He knew consuming demon blood was wrong. Matt was right; it was the reason he hadn't yet given in. He knew the demon blood may twist his insides, may turn him into something unrecognizable, but wouldn't it be worth it? Lilith would be dead, Dean avenged.

Sam's mind turned to Dean. He could just see Dean's disgusted face at the implication that Sam willingly tainted himself that way.

Then Sam admitted that Matt was right. He could not taint Dean's memory. After letting his brother down so often throughout their lives, he wasn't going to let his brother down this time, even if Dean wasn't alive to be aware of it.

He needed to apologize to Matt.

* * *

Matt was watching the door of the bar. He's he wasn't working tonight, but he wanted to be there in case Sam came in.

As soon as he saw Sam's familiar floppy hair, he was at the door. "So glad to see you," Matt breathed.

"Matt, I'm really sorry for the way I left. I've let Dean down so many times that I didn't want to face the truth that I was on the verge of doing it again."

"Sam, it's fine. I was afraid I pushed you too far and I lost a friend because of it."

Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around Matt.

Matt liked the idea that for once he was hugging someone as tall as him and returned the hug, kissing Sam's forehead.

"I was thinking," Sam said as he pulled away, "Maybe you could tell me about your brother?"

Matt wanted to say no, but after all of Sam's revelations, he just couldn't.

They went back to Matt's apartment and their positions on the couch were a mirror of the night before. Instead of Sam's head resting on Matt's shoulder, it was Matt's head that rested on Sam's shoulder.

"My brother's name is…was Justin. He was three years older than me. He started hunting after his fiancée was killed by a, what did he call it again? Um, I think it was a whandingo?"

Sam shook his head. "You mean wendigo."

Matt nodded. "That must have been it. When he learned more and more about the creepy crawly stuff and how much of it was actually out there, he told me the truth. He wanted me to be able to protect myself if I was ever attacked. He told me all about salt and taught me how to create a devil's trap—basic things to protect myself."

Sam nodded, waiting patiently.

"I tried to join Justin in hunting, not wanting him to do it by himself, but he refused. He told me point blank that he would not have me risk my life in that way. To appease me, and I know it was only to appease me, he started partnering with another hunter. And I was appeased;he had someone watching his back, and that was all that I wanted."

Matt pulled Sam closer, craving the comfort coming from the contact. "A demon began to wreak havoc in the city I lived in at the time. Justin always tried to be careful, keeping our relationship a secret, but somehow the demon had discovered my relationship to a hunter. I had recognized the signs of a demon already and had called Justin, but the demon still came after me, never once stepping in one of the covered devil's traps. They are useless,if the demon is smart enough to avoid them."

Sam hugged Matt. "You can stop**,** if you want."

Matt shook his head, feeling like he had to get this out. "The demon wanted to play with me first,which turned out to be its mistake. It gave Justin time to find me. Justin and the demon fought. I tried to run so Justin wouldn't be forced to keep one eye on me, but all that did was draw the demon's attention to me. It started to use a power where it felt like it was squeezing the air out of my lungs just by thinking about it."

Sam nodded. "That's been used against me before, too. Very unpleasant feeling."

Matt nodded, agreeing with Sam's assessment. "Justin reacted without thinking, trying to physically kill the demon, which up until recently, I thought was physically impossible. Justin was killed before my eyes. Alyssa, Justin's hunting partner,was eventually able to exorcise the demon, but not without first receiving a broken arm and fractured collarbone. I myself got a couple of broken ribs and a broken cheek bone."

"What did you do afterwards?"

Matt swallowed, remembering that period of his life. "I wanted to hunt. Most people start hunting because they've lost loved ones to the supernatural."

Sam smiled sadly. "My family lost our mom. I lost Jess. My surrogate father Bobby, who I should really call by the way, lost his wife. A psychotic hunter lost his sister. Most people wouldn't choose the hunting life if they hadn't already lost loved ones."

Matt smiled sadly. "I begged Alyssa to train me, but she refused. I knew she had fallen a little in love with Justin,and she knew Justin didn't want me hunting. After thinking about it, I knew his dying wish would have been for me to not hunt, to not go for vengeance. Since I couldn't do the hands on hunting thing, I decided to get to know other hunters and aid them in any way possible. I moved away, not being able to stay in the city, let alone state, where my brother was killed,and I started to help hunters by researching. It's not much, but with an extra pair of eyes, it saved time and possibly saved lives."

"Research is a thankless job. Out of me and Dean, I usually did the majority of the research. According to him, since I went to Stanford, I should put all of that practice to good use." Sam rolled his eyes.

Matt smiled sadly. "Yeah, research definitely isn't the glamorous part of hunting, but it's still important. Hunters can't kill things if they don't know what they are."

"Walking away from the idea of hunting must have been difficult."

"It was,but, Sam, I knew it was what Justin would have wanted. Which is why I did it."

They were silent for a while, enjoying the companionship.

Matt tilted Sam's head up with a light finger to the chin. "You need to surround yourself with friends, _real _friends. That will help you with the grief. Trust me."

"Don't have many," Sam murmured.

It sounded so sad that Matt felt his heart break just a little. "You have me."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Sam broke into Matt's apartment and just sat in the dark, waiting. After Matt came in and turned on the light, he jumped at seeing Sam's still form.

"Did you pick the lock on my door?"

"Of course," Sam replied. "All hunters know how to."

"Doesn't make it right," Matt said flatly.

"I need help," Sam said in a plaintive voice.

Matt's expression turned from one of exasperation to worry. "What happened?"

"Ruby's putting more and more pressure on me. I know it's wrong,and I truly don't want to do it any longer. It's like she knows she's losing her hold over me,so she's doubling her efforts."

"It's because of me. You are no longer relying on her since you have another person to talk to. She wants you to trust her and only her. With me in the picture, you're no longer as vulnerable to her manipulations."

Sam nodded. "I know. I'm not as weak-minded,but still, I'm scared I'm going to give in to her. I still want to kill Lilith so bad**, **and I know Ruby has a way. Whether it's her blood or her knife, I'd be able to kill Lilith and it would be permanent, and I want that. I need Lilith to pay." Sam's voice was so desperate, so resolute.

"Think about what Dean would want for you,Sam. That's what I was forced to do after Justin's death. Even if it goes against every fiber in your being, think about Dean and his desires for his little brother."

"I know," Sam murmured, "But what if I'm not strong enough to keep resisting?"

"Here's my number. If you feel yourself weakening, call me. I'll help you get through it."

Sam pulled Matt into a hug. When Sam pulled back, their eyes locked and Sam felt his heart beat erratically. Their lips pressed together. it was just a slight brush, no real pressure to it, but Sam felt it throughout his whole body.

When they broke apart, Sam left Matt's apartment without looking back.

* * *

Sam felt Ruby roughly kissing his neck as she put her arm to Sam's mouth,but all Sam saw was Matt's face and all he remembered were Matt's words.

_What am I doing?_ Sam's thoughts were whirling. He knew he couldn't go through with this. After harshly pushing Ruby away, Sam quickly left, calling Matt as he got into the Impala.

As soon as the phone was picked up and a hello administered, Sam blurted out, "I need you."

"Come over." that was it—no questions.

Sam knocked on the door after rushing up to Matt's third floor apartment, deciding the elevator would be too slow.

When Matt was revealed after the door was opened, Sam's arms wrapped tightly around Matt's waist, pressing his body close to Matt's. He knew he was hard because of Ruby and her blood. He knew it was probably very easy to feel, but that was okay, especially when Sam could feel Matt's answering hardness.

They pulled away from the hug. Matt's eyes were on Sam's groin area. "Let me take care of you, Sam. You need it."

"Please," Sam's whispered, needy.

They got to the bedroom,and without turning on any lights, Matt pushed Sam onto the bed. Hands removed shirts,and Sam kissed along Matt's chest.

Matt pushed Sam down. "This is all for you,Sam,so lay back and enjoy."

That night, Matt brought Sam to orgasm, over and over again, making him feel so safe and cherished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Matt and Sam were lying on the bed together. Matt was hearing all of these stories from Sam about his childhood with Dean. It sounded a lot like his childhood with Justin, only the two of them weren't nearly as close. Then again, Sam and Dean had hunted together as teenagers, trained together. Hell, with a mostly absentee father, Dean had practically raised Sam.

He also discovered the reason behind Sam's violent reaction when Matt had initially called him Sammy. It was a nickname only Dean had ever been allowed to use. Not even their father had gotten the same free pass on it.

He definitely understood Sam and Dean's codependent relationship a lot better and why Sam had fallen so far before the two of them had met. He understood that Sam wasn't used to functioning so completely without Dean, which was why he clung to Ruby,even though he knew it was wrong.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Sam was fast with the draw of his gun from underneath his pillow, clicking the safety off. it was Ruby. Matt was pleased to see that Sam didn't lower the gun,even though Matt knew it was pretty useless against demons.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy, Sammy?" Ruby said in a mockingly sweet voice.

It sent shivers down Matt's spine. Flashes of Justin's death were coming back to him, but he trusted Sam,so he tried to shut down the memories.

"Don't call me that, Ruby."

"You dropped me for this worthless human, Sammy? How could you fall so low?" Ruby tisked.

Matt clenched his fists at the insult. How dare she!

Sam's eyes were hard. "Actually, I think I finally raised myself up from the lowest of the low. I'm quite proud and feel very lucky that Matt finds me worthy."

Matt smiled sadly. He knew Sam had some self-esteem issues. That was what happened when your older brother seemed to always draw more attention. He was going to spend as much time as it took to prove to Sam that he was worth it.

Ruby's eyes flashed black. "This _human_," the word was spat out as an insult, "is as pathetic as they come. You're sullying yourself."

Sam looked so furious,even Matt was a bit scared. Thankfully,the look wasn't turned on him.

"Youbetter leave before I start exorcising, Ruby. I'm in no mood to deal with your shit," Sam snarled.

Matt could see Ruby's mind working and saw when she decided to try to change tacticsas her first one obviously wasn't working.

"After all that I've done for you. Why can't you trust me?" Ruby's voice had taken on a plaintive quality.

Matt rolled his eyes at the obviousness of it. She went from being insulting one minute to being the insulted the next. He _knew_ Sam wasn't stupid enough to fall for that kind of ploy.

Sam smiled grimly. "Easy. You are a self-serving bitch who doesn't know the definition of honesty and trust."

"Sam, I've never lied to you. I've always been there when you needed me."

Sam's hands tightened on the gun that he still held point blank. "That's a lie right there. Don't forget about your lie when you said you could save Dean from going to Hell. Like I said, you can't be trusted."

"I _tried _to save Dean," Ruby urged.

Matt didn't buy it,and apparently, neither did Sam.

"Get out. Do not bother me any longeror I won't hesitate to either exorcise you or use the colt on you."

Ruby left in a huff, obviously upset that her plan didn't work.

Sam clicked the safety back on before putting the gun back under his pillow.

Sam laid back down as Matt hovered over him. "You okay?"

Sam closed his eyes. "Fine."

Matt didn't buy that, either."What do you need?" he asked, fingers already moving to Sam's pants and working the buttons.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at him. "I need to be on top, in every sense of the word."

Matt thought about it. Theyhad sex multiple times since the first time, but Sam had never asked to top Matt. It wasn't like Matt never bottomed. Usually though, he knew the person awhilefirst. Even so…

Matt let go of Sam's pants, relaxing into the mattress. "Do what you what," he softly commanded.

Sam's gratefulness shone brightly through the fierce kiss and groping hands as they explored each other's bodies.

It was a night that Matt definitely did not regret at all.

* * *

Sam and Matt were in Matt's bed together. For the first time since their odd relationship began though, they weren't having sex or sleeping while in a bed. They were snuggling together while Matt watched a movie while Sam read. Sam wasn't exactly sure what the movie was about**, **but itdid know it seemed to be funny as Matt let out a couple of snorts of laughter.

Sam turned away from the television screen, trying to concentrate on the heavy tome that sat on his lap. His vision was getting blurry from continuous reading, but he wouldn't give up on it. The answer had to be in there somewhere.

He felt the weight of a chin on his shoulder, startling him out of his focus on a passage. His eyes met Matt's,and his lover, or whatever Matt was, was frowning, worry clear in his eyes.

"You're going to have wrinkles if you keep looking like that," Sam pointed out.

Matt ignored Sam's remark. Instead, he tried to take the book away, but Sam held on to it with both hands as if his life depended on it.

That didn't deter Matt,and after pushing Sam off of his lap, he tried to pull the book out of Sam's grasp. Sam held firm.

The tug-of-war ended shortly when both of them let go of the book, which went flying off the bed before landing on the floor with a dull thud.

"Matt," Sam growled as he attempted to go get the book from the ground.

Matt pulled Sam by the waist, holding him tightly to his body. He fought Sam's struggles. Only when Sam stopped did Matt let go.

"Sam, you need to stop with this."

"That book might have the secret to getting Dean out of Hell and you want me to stop?" Sam turned around and looked imploringly into Matt's eyes. His voice was tinged with desperation.

Matt shook his head. "Not stop, but you can't keep going on at this rate. You're making yourself sick. You have circles under your eyes, you're losing weight, and your hair is limp. These are not symptoms of a healthy person."

Sam wrapped his arms around himself. "If I'm ever going to take on Lilith without Ruby's brand of aid, I need Dean. I need my big brother to make everything better**, **and that book may have a way."

Matt pulled Sam into his arms. Sam remembered Matt telling him that he wasn't big on the whole hugging thing, but Sam was grateful that Matt was bending his personal rules. "Listen, I know you miss Dean. I'm not saying you have to completely stop the search for a way to save I _am _saying is that you need to take care of yourself,and I have a feeling that Dean would agree with me."

Sam nodded. "If Dean was here right now, both of you would be working against me and trying to get me to sleep and eat. Sometimes when we were researching for a job, I'd forget that every human being needs food,and Dean would have to practically shove something down my throat. Let's not even go into when I wasn't sleeping after Jess's death. Dean could put mother bears to shame."

Matt chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm going to get along very well with Dean."

Sam appreciated Matt's meaning. It helped make Sam believe he really would find a way to rescue Dean. As a thank you, Sam pressed his lips hard against Matt's, swallowing Matt's moan. Hands cupped Sam's ass and Sam began to pull Matt's shirt up over his head, but a popping sound brought them out of their pleasant reverie.

Quick as lightning Sam had his gun, with safety off, out and pointed at the intruder. Placating hands didn't make Sam lower his gun either.

The person it turned out to be just made Sam grip the gun even tighter. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked, voice dangerously low.

There was a low whistle from the uninvited party. "What I just walked in on was pretty hot."

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Can't I just come for a visit,Sammy-boy?"

Sam tightened his hand even more on the gun, if that was even possible,as he shifted in front of Matt, not wanting the man to be even more vulnerable to an attack. He hated the person standing in front of him _almost_ as much as he hated Lilith and Ruby.

Standing before him and Matt was the Trickster.

* * *

So, how's Dean-o?Oh, that's right; big brother is in Hell, literally," the Trickster mocked.

Sam pushed himself off the bed, standing in front of it and ready to face the intruder head on. "Shut up! Dean is brave and noble, something you'd know nothing about. You'd never understand the idea behind protecting someone, of putting someone else's life before your own. You don't get to put down Dean; you shouldn't even breathe the same air he breathes."

"Don't you mean breathed?" the Trickster asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, breathes. I'm finding a way to get Dean out. I won't rest until he's back where he belongs."

"You're on a very destructive path, Sammy-boy. I warned you back at the Mystery Spot; you should let your brother go or there will be dire consequences. You will unleash something terrible onto the world, something you won't be able to put back." the Trickster's voice didn't hold the usual mockery this time.

Sam shook his head. "I don't care what you say. I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth,and I will never give up on my brother."

Matt's arms came around Sam's waist, showing his lover his support. Sam held Matt's hands, the grip tight.

"Nice choice in partners; you have a loyal one there," the Trickster complimented.

Sam didn't know if the Trickster was trying to be mocking or was actually sincere, but he didn't care. "Shut up, I don't need your approval. I just want you to leave so I can enjoy Matt's body. Is that so much to ask?"

Sam had felt Matt stiffen with the remark about his body, but he relaxed when Sam patted his hands soothingly. He'd make up for the offhand comment to Matt later. It was definitely on his to do list now.

"I guess I can leave, but first, a little parting gift."

The Trickster chanted something foreign before snapping his fingers and then he was gone.

Matt turned Sam around. "Who was that,and what did he just do?"

"He's a Trickster,and I have no idea what he did, but it can't be good."

Before Matt could question about what a Trickster was, Sam was on Matt, lips furiously attacking his lover's lips.

Sam could feel Matt struggle,and in the dark recesses of his mind, Sam knew they needed to talk so they could be ready for whatever the Trickster had planned, but in the forefront of his mind, all Sam wanted was to have Matt's inside of him.

Sam pushed Matt onto the bed. He ripped his own jeans down quickly before divesting Matt of his own.

Sam was a little surprised with himself at the unusual roughness, but Matt was no longer fighting it and was actively helping, so Sam kept going.

It was quick and dirty, but Sam loved it.

After they released almost simultaneously, Sam fell off of Matt and landed on the bed.

The breaths were harsh and the smell of sex heavy in the air.

"Hot," Matt breathed.

"Definitely," Sam agreed.

"We need to talk still."

"I know, but tired. Sleep first, talk later."

Matt mumbled his agreement as his arms came around Sam, pulling his body close. _And Matt says he doesn__'__t cuddle, _Sam mused wryly.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Sam thought he saw a piece of paper appear out of thin air. Nothing flashy about it, just that one moment it wasn't there, and the next moment it was. He knew he should get up and check it out, but Sam was so tired. What harm was a piece of paper anyways? What could it possibly do to him or Matt?

* * *

After Sam and Matt were both awake, Matt was told all about the infamous Trickster and why Sam hated him with such a passion. He learned about the time loop at the Mystery Spot. Matt knew how painful it was to watch Justin die once;he couldn't imagine what Sam must have felt, being forced to watch Dean die over and over again with no way to prevent it.

Matt held Sam as he retold the tale. Just having to go over it again, Matt could tell Sam still suffered from the memories, if his shaking form was any indication.

Sam also told him that he spent six months with Dean being dead before he was able to track down the Trickster and beg for Dean to be returned. Matt was made to promise to never tell Dean that part because Dean only ever found out about the endless Tuesdays.

Matt remembered the Trickster's words about his warning to knew Sam couldn't stand the being, but the Trickster had seemed completely serious. He took a deep breath and decided to risk Sam's wrath. "You know, maybe you should consider his words. The Trickster sounded as if he was trying to warn you about something,the same something he tried to warn you about at the Mystery Spot."

Sam opened his mouth, most likely to rant.

Matt put up his hand, forestalling Sam's rage. "I'm not saying he went about it the _right_ way, but maybe he was just trying to get a point across,and he thought the only way to achieve that was through Dean's death."

Sam crossed his arms. "I don't care what he was trying to tell me. He should have known that killing the most important person to me wasn't the way to do it. If it was that important, he could have just been up front and told me what he needed to in plain English."

Matt was forced to let it go. Sam was too riled up and would only shoot down any of Matt's ideas.

Matt got up from the bed to go to the restroom. As he was passing his dresser, he saw a sheet of paper. He curiously picked it up and his eyes scanned it quickly. Thinking he might have misread it, he read the note again, very carefully and slowly.

"Uh, Sam? You need to read this."

He handed the note to Sam, waiting for the reaction.

"What the fuck!?"

_Hey, Sammy-boy. I left a little present for you and your lover. If you are reading this, the spell worked, and you are now pregnant. Congratulations to the fathers-to-be. ~ Love, The Friendly Neighborhood Trickster_

* * *

The Trickster, formerly known as Gabriel, was sucking a lollipop, enjoying the sweet,cherry flavor. He was thinking about his favorite human, Sam Winchester.

Sam was just so much fun to mess with,and he knew Sam hated him even more than now, Sam would have read the note. Sam was probably thinking that this was just another way for the Trickster to torture him. After all, the Trickster could no longer kill Dean. A new source of entertainment had to be found, and what better entertainment was there than a pregnant man?

Sam was so, so wrong. The pregnancy was a must for the Apocalypse to be stopped. Gabriel could see Sam's and Matt's souls, both were so bright and pure. Even with the demon blood Sam was fed as a baby, his soul still was almost completely pure. That didn't happen often as humans were selfish creatures by trait. Both of them always tried to do the right thing though, and their souls reflected that. Gabriel reminded himself that Dean's soul also reflected his righteousness. Back to Sam and Matt. Another thing that Gabriel saw was that they were soul mates, meant to be in the most complete sense.

Gabriel knew, though, that they would be torn apart. That demon bitch Ruby would find a way to come between them. Then, when Sam was alone and vulnerable, with Matt and Dean both gone, Sam would give in to Ruby. All would be lost then and the Apocalypse would happen.

That was why Gabriel made it possible for Sam to get pregnant, why Gabriel made sure it happened the very next time they had sex, why Gabriel made sure the very next time they had sex was as soon as they were alone. There was no time like the present after all.

With the baby conceived, it would be enough to keep Sam and Matt together, no matter what opposition they faced. Neither had it in them to abandon a baby, so Gabriel was sure Matt wouldn't leave Sam, at least not permanently. Similarly, Sam would never give in to that demon bitch and her blood, not when it might risk his unborn child's life.

By the time the baby was born, Matt and Sam would be bound together so tightly through shared experience and love that nothing would be able to come between them.

The baby had an added bonus of making Sam stronger mentally. Sam was always so used to being the one to be taken care of,first by Dean and now by Matt, despite the fact that Matt wasn't even a hunter. Now, he would be able to take care of another life,and it would only do Sam good.

_Yep,_ Gabriel mused as his bit into the lollipop, _I did good today._

Gabriel was very happy with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam felt his stomach clench as vomit spewed forth. This was worse than when he drank too much.

Sam was forced to keep his forehead pressed against the toilet as the room tilted precariously because of dizziness.

"Matt," Sam called weakly.

There was no answer and Sam dry heaved into the toilet again. There was nothing left in his stomach.

"Matt." This time Sam's call was louder.

Again there was no answer.

Sam wasn't surprised by the quiet, which most likely signified Matt's had been pregnant for almost two months, and Matt was almost never around. Even though Sam was practically living with Matt, he almost never saw the man.

Sam wasn't sure what Matt was doing when they were apart and really didn't want to know. He just wished that it didn't feel like Matt was blaming Sam for the pregnancy. Really, if it was anyone's fault, it was the Trickster's. Sam just didn't know what the Trickster had to gain from this, except maybe some laughs.

The worst part of the pregnancy so far was Matt's attitude. Sam really wished he didn't feel like he was doing this alone. A close second worst part was the morning sickness.

"Who the fuck named it morning sickness,anyways?" Sam mused out loud.

After all, Sam wasn't sick _just_ in the morning. If that had been true, it would have been bearable. Sam wasn't that lucky,though.

When Sam felt as if that morning's bout of sickness had passed, he stood up on shaky legs, rinsed his mouth with a glass of water from the faucet, and left the bathroom. Just as he thought, Matt's apartment was empty. There was a note on the bed,though.

_Needed to get out. Be back later._

There was no signature, but of course Sam knew who it was. Crinkling the note up in frustration, he tossed it to the floor.

Sam collapsed onto the bed, deciding he was going to go to the library and find a book on pregnancies. Obviously it would be catered to women, but knowing the Trickster's sense of humor, Sam would likely be experiencing very similar symptoms.

As he began to doze off, Sam fleetingly thought, _I wish I had someone to take care of me_.

* * *

Matt was doing a good scrubbing of the bar. He never got to do a good cleaning when it was open. Anyways, Matt liked cleaning. It was monotonous work that he didn't have to think about as he did it. It gave him the perfect opportunity to think about other things going on in his life.

He knew he was treating Sam badly, and he knew it wasn't Sam's fault, but Matt couldn't get past the fact that a baby, _his_ baby, was growing inside Sam. With his brother being a hunter and his own aid to other hunters, Matt knew of some pretty out of the ordinary stuff. Even so, nowhere did he ever hear about a man getting pregnant. It just didn't happen in real life.

Matt never even wanted to be a father; it wasn't some secret wish he had when he realized he was gay. In fact, he was grateful when he realized he was gay. He could never accidentally knock up a man. Now, he _had_ knocked up a man, and it was thanks to some trickster thing.

He didn't even have any experience with kids. He was the baby brother, the baby cousin. He never even babysat He was definitely going to screw this kid up.

Matt was ashamed to admit it, but he had thought about bailing, leaving Sam without even a goodbye. In Matt's mind, Sam could do whatever he wanted with the kid. He was a hunter and he was pregnant because of a supernatural being. It was _Sam__'__s_ job to take care of it, not Matt's.

Then he remembered Ruby and the pull that seemed to always draw Sam. He definitely didn't want his leaving to be the reason for another downward spiral. What if Sam caved and began to drink her blood? What could that tainted blood do to the baby growing inside of Sam? After all, Sam was fed demon blood at six months old, and look what happened to him.

He knew if Justin was alive and he had told his brother about what he considered doing, Matt would have gotten a slap upside his head for even thinking about abandoning his baby, no matter how the baby was conceived. Justin always annoyingly did the right thing; it was a real character flaw. Like Justin though, he knew he had to do the right thing by Sam. He would never be able to live with himself if he did anything else.

Matt threw the rag into the sink. It was time to go back home to Sam, where he belonged.

* * *

Sam had decided to skip the library and just use the internet to research pregnancies. He could have pretended to be a boyfriend or husband who wanted to know what to look out for, but Sam still didn't feel up to going to the library.

As he read about what was going to be happening to his body, he felt scared. He hadn't truly been this terrified since he found out about Dean's deal. The waiting for what was going to happen to actually happen was definitely the harder part, at least in Sam's opinion.

Not only that, but he felt like the world's biggest freak. Having psychic powers from a demon was one thing. He had felt like a freak then, but at least he had known there had been other psychic kids. He wasn't alone in it. Sam wasn't aware of any other men who became pregnant. He really was a freak now.

He wished Dean was there. Sam knew Dean might have had trouble accepting it, but he also knew that if push came to shove, Dean would be there for Sam. Dean would never just abandon Sam like it seemed Matt was going to do, if the continued distance was any indication. Sam really had no room to talk because he was thinking about leaving as well. Matt hadn't asked to be saddled with a baby. If Sam left, Matt could go back to his old life, forget Sam ever existed.

The problem was that Sam was selfish. He didn't want to have to do this alone. He was too afraid of what would happen. He didn't know anything about kids except what Dean had done for him as a kid. If he was going to go through with this pregnancy, then Matt should have to as well.

Sam did know that no matter what happened, he _would _kill the Trickster. There was no avoiding that.

The apartment's front door opened,and Sam walked out from the bedroom. He crossed his arms as his eyes met Matt's. "Didn't expect you back so early."

"Yeah, decided to leave the bar early."

"The bar?" Sam hated how his voice sounded accusatory.

"Was giving it a good cleaning."

Sam nodded. "We need to talk. No more avoidance. I had more than enough of the avoid talking about feelings thing with Dean. I won't do it with you,and I won't teach this baby to not talk about feelings. So,let's have it out so we can put it behind us."

"You think we can just put it behind us? A baby is not something you can forget!"

"I know, but a baby is on the way, whether you like it or not."

Matt let out a sound like a growl. "Maybe you should have been more careful when the Trickster snapped his fingers. You've met him before; you know what he's like," Matt accused.

"How would I know what the Trickster did? I'm not a mind reader,and even with demigod magic, I would never dream that he could make a man pregnant," Sam retorted.

"Now what? We are going to be stuck with a baby that neither of us planned for nor wanted."

Sam's eyes hardened. "Well, if you feel like that, I will leave and you will never hear from me again. I may not have planned for this baby or even ever wanted one, but I will love it matter what, this baby is mine, and I _will_ do everything I can to protect him or her," Sam vowed, and he knew it was the truth. This baby, even though unborn, was family, and the Winchesters protected their family, always.

Suddenly,a form appeared between the two of them. As soon as Sam realized it was the Trickster, he had a knife out and ready.

The Trickster snapped his fingers and the knife melted.

Sam watched in dismay as it dripped to the floor. His eyes flashed as he faced the demigod again. He was thinking about how to subtly move in front of Matt, but he knew there wasn't a way that wouldn't draw the Trickster's attention.

"Now,Sammy-boy, you know that wouldn't kill me, so why bother with such a useless toy?"

Sam shrugged. "I want to cause you pain before I kill you. But first, you are going to fix this." Sam pointed to his stomach.

He knew he said he'd protect the baby, but the baby wasn't born yet, and the Trickster could make it as if the baby had never been conceived. It wasn't murder, not really at least. It was fixing the natural order of things, setting it right.

Matt nodded. "Neither of us wants to be a parent. Make it right."

The Trickster shook his head in mock disappointment. "You would really kill an innocent life? Sammy-boy, I'm surprised at you."

"The baby isn't real, yet. It's barely an embryo," Sam said forcefully, despite the hint of doubt in his mind.

"How do you feel about abortion?" the Trickster asked, suddenly serious.

Sam looked at his feet. Although he felt it was up to the woman to make up her own mind, Sam never really liked the idea of abortion. So many innocent people were killed because of the supernatural; Sam hated the thought of a baby being prematurely killed,and to Sam, abortion was murder.

Could he really tell the Trickster to do practically the same thing? It might have not been a medical procedure, but it was still wiping out the existence of a very real fetus.

"Women get abortions all the time," Matt argued.

The Trickster shrugged. "Their abortions most likely won't destroy the world."

Before Sam could ask the Trickster what he meant, the demigod snapped his fingers and an image appeared midair.

There in the floating picture were Matt and Sam, but they looked older. They were eating lunch outside on a bench. Suddenly, a little girl in pigtails came running up. She sat on Matt's lap while Sam gave her a sandwich.

The Trickster snapped his fingers again,although Sam only vaguely heard it.

This time the floating picture wasn't so picturesque. There was no little Matt. There was only Sam drinking Ruby's blood and fucking her. There was Sam using his psychic powers to kill demons. There was death and destruction and a bright light as something was unleashed. There was famine and disease. Sam could see people with the Croatoan virus, remembered what it looked like from that terrifying case.

"That would be the Apocalypse starting," the Trickster murmured.

Sam felt scared. The Trickster could be lying, but he didn't think so. The future without his baby, his _daughter_, was definitely bleak. Sam didn't understand how one kid could make such a difference to the future of the world but it was clear his little girl did.

Besides, it wouldn't be too difficult to kill the baby if it was just an abstract thought. To actually see what she would look like, it made her all the more real and harder to get rid of.

"I can't do away with her,Matt. I'll still leave if you want, but I will have her." He faced who he thought was his soon to be ex-lover.

"I'm staying. I won't let you do this alone."

"My work is done." The Trickster disappeared.

Sam's eyes met Matt's. "It won't be easy."

"No, it won't. We're in this together,though, no matter what."

* * *

Somewhere a few hundred miles away, a hand popped up through the ground. A man dug himself up from where he was buried.

Dean Winchester looked around and wondered where he was, wondered where his little brother was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a knock on the door,and Sam sent Matt out to answer it. He heard snippets of conversation, and there was something about not-Matt's voice that sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

Sam walked out of the bedroom, and when he saw the familiar face, he reacted automatically. He took out his silver knife and attempted to stab the creature through the heart. The Dean look alike anticipated the move and wrestled with him. Sam noticed Matt jumping out of the way while Bobby grabbed him from behind.

Sam furiously fought the hold, but Bobby's grip was strong.

There was a lot of noise, but Sam managed to scream, "My brother is dead!"

"Like you have no idea how this happened," the creature retorted.

"Sam! Sam! It's really him. I'm not sure how, but it is."

Sam stilled. "Dean?" heasked, wonderment lacing his voice.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "I look pretty good for someone who came back from the dead, huh?"

Sam ignored the failed joke and launched himself at his brother. He felt like everything was right in the world when Dean hugged him back.

A cleared throat broke the hug apart.

Sam smiled sheepishly as he looked at Matt,who seemed uncomfortable. "Matt, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is my friend Matt."

Sam internally winced at how that probably sounded to Matt. He wasn't ready to tell Dean the truth yet,though, so Matt would just have to deal. Sam noticed Matt's glare.

"Dude, what's with the look?"

Apparently Dean had noticed it,too.

Sam airily waved it away. "Don't mind Matt. He's just in a bad mood today." Sam fake smiled, and he knew Dean didn't buy it.

"I'll step out to let the two of you get reacquainted." Matt grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving.

"Isn't this _his_ place?" Dean asked while Bobby looked to where Matt had once stood.

Sam shrugged. "I'm pretty much living here. Long story, don't ask."

Dean and Bobby shared a look before sitting on the couch while Sam sat on the floorfacing it.

Sam didn't tell Dean everything. He was very honest when it came to Ruby and almost drinking her blood. Knowing Dean's feelings, he flinched, eyes closed, waiting for the probable outburst. Sam was surprised when all he heard was a shuddering breath.

He wearily opened his eyes. "Dean?"

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm not thrilled that you were even tempted by the bitch, but you didn't do it, and that's what counts. I'll get past it."

Sam smiled, relieved. "Matt helped me with it. In fact, thanks to his support and friendship, I no longer even see Ruby, if I can help it."

Dean's eyebrows rose.

"She sometimes finds me and tries to get into it. I don't think she's very used to rejection." Sam smiled slightly, glad that his brother wasn't too disgusted. "Matt has been so great. It's why I'm pretty much living with him and only doing nearby hunts. I wasn't sure how strong I'd be without him there to ground me. Not to mention he's been helping me with research about ways to get you out of Hell."

"Matt, can you tell me about him?" Dean asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

Sam thought about what would be safe for Dean to know. He already knew one thing that was off limits. "Matt's personal history is his business. I won't break his trust. Other than that, Matt does know about hunting. He doesn't hunt himself, but he researches for other hunters. To make money, though, he owns a nearby bar. It's how I met him,actually." Sam shrugged before admitting, "I kind of took a page out of your book and kept getting shit-faceddrunk there."

Dean nodded. "Glad he was able to talk some sense into you."

"Dean, he's a good guy, and he has become important to me. I hope you two can learn to like each other."

_There, _Sam thought. He had made it clear to Dean that Matt was important without telling him about his future niece. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew he'd have to tell Dean the truth eventually, but right when he just got out of Hell wasn't the time to do it.

Bobby, who up until thenhad been relatively quiet, clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Well, since you had cut off all contact with me, I'm glad you had someone keeping an eye on you."

Sam felt a wave of guilt crash onto him. "Bobby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dropped off the face of the earth like that."

"You'redamn right,you idjit. I'll forgive you, on one condition,though."

"What is it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No matter what happens in the future, you never ever do it again. Even if it's only to check in once a week to let me know you're alive, you do it. Got it?"

Sam nodded, smartly deciding to stay quiet.

"A psychic, Bobby? Really?" Dean knew his voice was incredulous.

"Pamela's legit, Dean,and we need to find out whoor _what_ pulled you up. She's all that we have. Get rid of your skepticism and deal."

Sam turned to say goodbye to Matt while Bobby headed to the door. Before Sam could open his mouth,Matt had beaten him to it. "I'm going."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the forceful tone. Dean watched closely as the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation. Sam eventually nodded, very obviously reluctant.

Dean felt an uncomfortable churning in the pit of his stomach at the easy communication. Even more so,when Matt squeezed Sammy's handas a sign of support. Dean turned away then, trying to calm the emotions he usually ignored.

When he was behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, Matt made the startling announcement that he was going to travel with the two of them.

Even as Dean shouted, "No fucking way," he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sam had closed his eyes as if in resignation.

Matt's voice held a no nonsense tone. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, Dean. I'm going because Sam needs me."

Dean's eyes became hard as Sam shook his head. _That was the wrong thing to say,_ Dean thought, probably echoingSam's mind.

"Sam might have needed you when I was in Hell, and I'm grateful you were there for him, but I'm back now. Your services are no longer needed."

Matt seemed to be just as unrelenting. "Listen, I'm not going to go on actual hunts,so I won't slow you down. I'll be helping in the research department. From what Sam told me, you hate research. With me there, you won't have to worry about it. So deal with the addition to the team."

Dean had to admit that sounded good. He was an action type of guy. Research bored him, but he still didn't want Matt with them. "Hunters, even ones who don't actually hunt, need to be able to trust each other to work together. Sam obviously trusts you, but I don't, not with your oh so secretive past. If you want to go, start talking."

"Dean!" Samshouted, fury evident in his voice.

Dean smiled with just a little smugness. He was sure Matt would stay silent, the perfect excuse to tell Matt 'no.' Sam would be angry for a whileabout losing his friend, but he'd get over it,eventually.

"My brother was a hunter. He was killed protecting me from a demon," Matt stated flatly.

Dean didn't know what to say. Sam turned around to take Matt's hand.

"There are no secret motivations on my part. We both care about Sam and want him safe. We should be able to get along, even if it's only for Sam's sake."

"Please, Dean?" Sam begged.

Dean's grip on the steering wheel was tight. He didn't want to agree. He wanted Matt away from Sam. It wasn't even because he didn't trust Matt's motivations. It was obvious Matt truly cared. He hated how close they were now,though. Matt was there when Dean wasn't able to be. Now Matt and Sam had this relationship,and there was no room for Dean. Dean always hated being the third wheel, and that hadn't changed.

Dean wanted it to just be him and Sam, like in the old days. Without even looking at Sam, he knew that wouldn't happen. If he still denied Matt's presence, Sam would be furious. Sam may very well decide to stay with Matt, and Dean couldn't let that happen. He just got his little brother back, and Dean wasn't going to lose him again.

Dean would have to suck it up and keeping being the odd one out. Maybe if he was lucky, Sam would get tired of Matt tagging along.

Dean met Matt's eyes in the mirror. There was a silent battle. "Fine," he eventually groundout. "Youbetter pull your own weight,though."

He stayed silent the rest of the drive while Sam and Matt talked, discussing what to do about Matt's bar.

* * *

Sam told Dean and Bobby to go onahead, that he'd be there in a couple of minutesas Matt gripped his arm. Sam steeled himself before turning to face Matt. He knew to keep his mouth shut, to not give Matt any moreammunition.

"When are you going to tell Dean and Bobby about the pregnancy? You will begin to show eventually, and I don't want to keep it a secret until then."

"I will," Sam promised.

It wasn't enough,though.

"When?" Matt urged.

"Dean just got out of Hell,and Bobby will tell Deanif he thinks it'sfor my own good; my telling can wait a bit."

Matt moved so Sam was forced to look into his eyes. "Maybe if he knew about his niece, he'd understand my need to be there for you—even if I don't actually hunt—so I don't have to keep putting up with his suspicious glares."

Sam shrugged. "Once he gets to know you, he'll trust you. Dean's just not used to having to be around someone regularly who isn't family. Give it time."

"I don't want Dean to question my place in your life. If not the pregnancy, how about telling him about us being lovers?"

Sam furiously shook his head. "Not yet;I _never _told Dean I was bi."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Matt crossed his arms. Sam recognized it as a defensive gesture.

Sam softened at the hurt in Matt's voice. "No, of course not. You are so important to me, as will our daughter be. I don't really know what Dean's reaction is going to be,though. I just got my brother back. I want to wait a bit before I drop that bombshell on him, give him time to get to know you first. If he likes you, it will be easier for him to accept."

"Okay, I guess it's not really up to me."

Matt walked away to where Dean and Bobby were standing, Dean glaring at Matt. Sam knew Matt wasn't happy, and he'd have to find a way to get some alone time with his lover, to make it up to him.

Sam joined the trioand ignored both Dean's and Bobby's questioning looks. Matt refused to meet Sam's eyes, making him feel even worse.

The meeting with Pamela didn't go all that well. For one thing, Sam almost swallowed his tongue when the first thing Pamela did was lean close and whisper, "Congratulations on your miracle."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Pamela didn't say anything out loud. The meeting went even worse when Pamela's eyes became burnt out, and the only thing they had besides a blind psychic was the name Castiel.

* * *

Time continued with Dean getting to know Matt. He hoped that Dean was beginning to like him. There weren't as many suspicious glares, but Dean still didn't go out of his way to talk to Matt. It was like Dean resented Matt's very presence.

From what Sam had told him,that might have very well been the case. Dean was used to only dealing with family, and the brothers had always been extremely dependent on each other. That waswhat growing up in each other's pockets did.

Maybe Dean felt threatened by Matt's position in Sam's life. _Which is crazy_, Matt thought with a roll of his eyes. No one could ever take Dean's place in Sam's heart. Matt knew thatand wasn't even interested in attempting anything like that. Matt knew he had his own place in Sam's heartand knew how important Dean was to Sam. Dean himself just had to realize thathe'd never lose Sam's love, no matter who Sam met.

Dean seemed to only tolerate his presence,and he knew that attitude was beginning to get to Sam, making him even more fearful of Dean's eventual reaction to the knowledge that not only were Sam and he together, but they were also having a baby to help prevent the wished he could get on Dean's good side, even if only for Sam. Thiswas not the right time to be thinking about it,though.

Right then, Matt was too busy pacing inside of a circle of salt. They were at Bobby's, and the Winchesters,along with Bobby,were facing off against ghosts of people they failed to save; 'The Rising of the Witnesses' one of them called it. All Matt could think about was Sam and his daughter.

He heard crashes, but knew to stay put. The last thing he wanted to do was distract Sam while dealing with a deadly situation.

Things suddenly went quiet. Matt wondered if it was over, but stayed inside the circle.

Bobby came and got him. When they found Dean and Sam, Matt felt like his heart stopped. Sam was bleeding. He wasn't sure if it was his stomach; all he saw was blood.

Without listening to what Bobby had to say, he rushed over to his lover, trying to scan to see where the injury was.

He wasn't listening to what anyone was saying. All he could think about was Sam and the baby. He cradled Sam gently to his chest, barely noticing Dean's anger at Sam being taken out of his arms.

Matt began to babble, not censoring his words at all. "Sam, talk to me. What happened? Is your stomach bleeding? What about the baby? Do you feel any pain in your stomach? Talk to me, please."

Sam stiffened, but Matt continued on. "Maybe we should go to a doctor, but men aren't supposed to get pregnant. What do I do?"

Sam was shaking Matt's arm, probably to get him to calm down, but all Matt could see was the blood. He ignored how the other people in the room went completely silent and just hugged Sam to his body.

Suddenly,it wasn't just the four of them; theTrickster was there as well. Without acknowledging any of them, he moved Matt's suddenly limp arms. He pressed a hand lightly to Sam's stomach. After a moment, he pulled away and announced while grinning, "Sam's just injury was nowhere near the more careful next time,Sammy-boy. Even if the injury's is not in the stomach, it's notgood to lose a lot of blood. It's been healed though. You can thank me later." the Trickster popped away.

Matt slumped in his relief, letting Sam move out of his hold. When Matt looked up into Sam's eyes, he realized Sam was scared. He thought back and remembered what he said. The baby,as well as their relationship,was now public knowledge.

Matt felt terrible, but he was also relieved. He hated secrets.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby growled, the first thing anyone said since theTrickster popped away.

Dean stayed silentbefore turning on his heel and stomping away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean was in the process of getting blindingly drunk. His mind kept tumbling over the fact that his little brother was in a relationship with a man. Dean wasn't sure if it was committed, but he was getting fucked some of the time all the same. His mind remembered his little brother was pregnant, and he resolutely pushed the thought away. He wasn't ready to go there, yet.

Sam had never told Dean he was gay. He couldn't be,though. After all, Sam had been with a fair share of women: Jess, Madison, and he liked that Sarah chick as well. Dean was sure there were others, but he could only remember those three.

Dean racked his brain, trying to remember if there had been men that Sam had checked out. He was coming up blank. Then again, Sam was doing it with Matt, so he was _at least_ bisexual.

Dean hated to think that Sam might have been too afraid to tell Dean the truth, too afraid that Dean would have a problem with it. Dean then remembered how he stormed out after Matt let it slip in his worry. He could admit he wasn't giving much reason for Sam to think otherwise. It wasn't that Dean was necessarily homophobic, and he definitely wasn't anywhere on the side of the people who believegays should die. He definitely didn't believe the stereotypes that all gay men were femmeeither, unlike many hunters. He was smarter than that. It was different though, when it was his _brother_ that was taking it up the ass.

Then there was the idea that a baby was growing in Sam's stomach. He knew the Trickster had something to do with that. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had such a vested interest in the fact that Sam's injury wasn't harmful to the baby. He was going to kill the Trickster. There was definitely no way around that.

Dean had seen some abnormal stuff, but a man carrying a baby had to be one of the weirdest. This was so far higheron the weird spectrum; it needed a whole new classification.

Dean thought about ways to get rid of the baby;his niece, Dean reminded himself of what Sam told him. He knew the Trickster wouldn't do it. Dean stared down into the amber liquid, immediately feeling guilty. How could he think about killing his niece? Anyways, it really wasn't up to him. It was Matt and Sam's decision, and Dean knew they had already discussed it. Sam had said something about the baby playing an important part in the world's future, but Dean had barely listened.

He had been spending a lot more time away from the two of them. He was getting his own motel room,too. Dean tried to reason that Sam probably wanted alone time with Matt, but he knew it was just a way to put distance between them. They were not even going on many hunts. After all, it was dangerous when hunters were out of sync tried to work together, and Dean wouldn't take the chance.

He knew he was hurting Sam with his constant disappearing act, especially when Dean's time in Hellwasn't that distant of a memory, but he didn't know how to be around Sam and Matt. He didn't want to say something he'd regret latereither. It was better for all involved for Dean to stay away, at least until he got to a more understanding place where everything was concerned.

He knew Sam was the same person, but he felt like he had been kept in the dark about a whole different side of his brother, a side he hadn't been allowed to see until Sam's hand had been forced. He wasn't sure how he felt about his future nieceeither. Dean knew she was innocent in this whole mess, but she also wasn't natural.

Dean snorted. _Since when have we dealt with anything that was natural? _Dean mused. It was just one more thing to add to the list.

* * *

Matt held Sam as he cried softly. They weren't drama queen tears, but ones full of honest made Matt's heart clench painfully. Matt peppered quick kisses over Sam's forehead. He wanted to comfort and make everything better,but he was at a lost about how to go about it. Sam still appreciated the gesture, if the kiss on Matt's neck was anything to go by.

Many minutes went by before Sam's tears finally seemed to dry up. "Sorry, just pregnancy hormones."

"Or it could be that your brother is acting like an ass," Matt said, and hoped he didn't anger Sam.

Sam chuckled dryly. "Maybe a bit of both."

Matt wished he had kept his head when Sam had been hurt. If he had, the news about the pregnancy wouldn't have been known until Sam had been ready to handle the fallout. Matt now understood why Sam had wanted it kept secret at first. Of course he had understood it in theory, but the way Sam had talked about Dean, Matt honestly hadn't thought the man would react like this. Maybe if Dean had liked Matt a little better, he wouldn't be taking this so bad.

Matt knew that Sam needed him to make nice with Dean. It would hopefully help Dean to come around. There was one thing that had to be done first. "Sam, I'm sorry I was purposely riling up Dean. It definitely didn't make him like me."

Sam craned his neck so their eyes met. "Why did you do that? You're not one to purposely taunt someone." Matt raised his eyebrows. "Unless you're trying to get them to see reason," Sam added, probably remembering Matt's words when they met.

"Part of it was the fact you were making me feel like a dirty secret. The other part, the _larger_ part, was that I was jealous. Your brother came back from the dead; mine didn't. I'm happy for you, I _really_ am, but I can't help feeling like it's unfair. I'm pretty angry at the world right now."

Sam's fingers played with Matt's shirt. "It is unfair, but it isn't my fault, and it isn't Dean's fault. You shouldn't take it out on us."

"I know, and I'll do better," Matt promised. "You know, if Dean loves you half as much as I think he does, he _will_ come around. It's just a matter of time."

"I know," Sam said. "I just hate when we're on the outs. Even as kids, we very rarely fought, and when we did, I always felt awful during it. Being twenty-five doesn't change that feeling of awfulness."

Sam scooted up the bed to kiss Matt softly. Matt moaned as he deepened the kiss. His hands disappeared under Sam's shirt, feeling the hard abdominal muscles twitch.

Sam pulled away. "I'm sorry I made you feel so unimportant. I might have been worried about Dean, but I should have been worried about you as well. I've never been ashamed of you or what we have, and I shouldn't have made you feel like I was. I'll do better."

Matt smiled at Sam most likely repeating his words purposefully. They kissed again, enjoying the solitude.

* * *

Sam loved to watch Matt sleep. It was soothing in a way that nothing else was. When Sam laid next to a sleeping Matt, the younger Winchester brother was ordinarily hugged close to his lover's body. Sam wasn't usually a cuddler, but with all the stuff happening with Dean, Sam appreciated the comfort it brought.

Surprisingly, Bobby had taken the big revelation pretty well, including the whole 'being pregnant' thing. Dean was the only one Sam still had to worry about.

He smiled as Matt pulled Sam's body closer in his sleep and let himself be pulled. He knew he was really lucky to have Matt. Not many would have stuck around.

He knew Matt wanted to do the right thing,and part of Sam felt guilty. Sam knew it wasn't his fault that he got pregnant; that was entirely the Trickster's fault. Still, Sam felt Matt was only staying out of obligation and knew that even if he released Matt from it, his lover would stay.

Sam knew he was falling in love with Matt and wished that Matt was staying for something other than obligation. The only one he'd ever been in love with was Jess and he lost her. He didn't want to lose Matt,too.

Sam really did believe Dean would come to accept this, but he wondered if their relationship would be irreparably damaged before then. Even so, no matter how important Dean was, Sam's first priorities had to be Matt and their daughter. Dean would have to deal with being number three.

Sam wasn't ready to give up hunting _yet_, but he had to be more careful. It wouldn't just be his life on the line anymore. Sam's hands went to his stomach,which seemed just a little bit bigger. His little girl was growing in there. He needed to think about her before running into situations recklessly like he used to.

_I will be a good father_, he silently vowed. His smile had a wistful edge to it. _Hopefully one day, Matt will come to love me_,_too._

* * *

Dean gasped and woke up. He saw Castiel standing near the foot of the bed and sat up. "I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it," Castiel stated monotonously.

Dean stood up. "What?"

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

Dean frowned. "Then why'd you send me back?"

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked angrily.

Castiel's face was emotionless. "We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"So?" Dean asked.

"You need to do what is necessary."

"Which is?" Dean knew his voice was showing his impatience.

"Sam is at 425 Waterman. You must kill the abomination that's in Sam's stomach, or we will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean quickly got to the Impalaand drove to the location; thankfully it wasn't too far away. Did Castiel really believe he'd kill his little brother's baby, his niece? He might have trouble accepting the new information he had received about Sam, but he'd never betray Sam in that way. Dean could never do something so heartless to the boy he strove to protect since infanthood. He knew Sam wouldn't every forgive him,and frankly, if Dean was perfectly honest,he'd never forgive himself.

When Dean arrived at the location, he looked around without seeing either Sam or Matt. He knew Matt was there,too. No way would he have let Sam come here alone. Dean could almost appreciate how protective Matt was.

He looked inside and knew to tread carefully. There was a girl,and she was standing in front of Sam. That was not what had his spine straightening,though. Sam was on the defensive, and a little way behind, Matt was sitting on the ground, holding his ribs and obviously in pain.

Then Dean saw the knife and knew who the girl was. "Ruby," he whispered harshly.

Dean knew about what went down when he was in Hell. If there was one thing he was thankful about where Matt was concerned, it was the fact the man had turned Sam away from the demon bitch, something Dean hadn't even been able to do. He _was _slightly bitter about that fact, but his overall gratefulness superseded it.

Dean also knew, from Sam himself, that Ruby still bothered him. She obviously didn't like defeat and was being a sore loser. She probably saw Matt as the reason and most likely would love to get rid of him. Dean wondered if that was what _this_ confrontation was about. Did Ruby attack Matt? Then again, he doubted she would have done so with Sam right there, and she most likely would have finished the job.

When Matt attempted to stand up, two things happened simultaneously—Ruby's eyes drifted to him,and Sam moved to stand in front of him, blocking Ruby.

Ruby's smirk in return was chilling. She lifted the knife, her eyes pointedly onSam's stomach. Sam instinctively covered his stomach as she lunged. Matt threw himself at the bitch as Dean ran in.

Dean saw Ruby's knife make contact with Matt's shoulder as hepunched the demon. Ruby was obviously taken by surprise by Dean's sudden appearance,and he was able to get the demon killing knife from her. He raised it and was about to slash her when she smoked out.

He turned, disappointment bubbling inside. He missed his chance to get rid of her once and for all. Sam was cradling Matt, fussing over him despite the fact the injury didn't look too serious. He knelt, deciding to help. After all, Matt did save Sam and his niece. He determined that Matt would need some stitches, but the wound wasn't life threatening.

As he wrapped Matt'sshoulder, which would hold until they could get to the motel, he debated what he should tell Sam concerning Castiel's demand.

* * *

Dean was watching as Sam fussed over Matt in their hotel room. At one time, Dean would have been the one laying down with a very overprotective little brother. Dean wasn't that far gone in his self-loathing. He knew if he had been the one injured, Sam would have been just as worried.

He watched as Matt leaned into Sam's touch, obviously reveling in it. He knew Matt cared about Sam; now he was certain it was more than that. After all, it was only luck that the knife didn't strike anything vital in Matt. Matt's life could have easily been ended. Even so, he still got in front of Sam, and that was something Dean could appreciate.

Dean wasn't sure if Matt had simply been worried about the baby, but Dean didn't think so. He didn't know how deep Matt's feelings truly ran, but as he watched Sam mother-henning, he hoped for his little brother's sake it was more than simple lust and affection.

He knew the signs of Sam in love. He just hoped his brother wasn't putting his heart on the line for someone who would abuse it.

Dean liked to think he was good at reading people. He _did _see Ruby for who she really was after all. When he looked at Matt, he saw a man that might not be in love with Sam, but someone who was falling in love. Dean hoped he was right.

He did know that if Castiel or any other dick angel came after his niece, they would have to go through him first. While he was still breathing, no one would get to her. Sam and his daughter came first, no matter what. He knew Matt would agree with Dean on that. He had proven himself in that respect that night.

A couple of hours passed. Matt was now laying on the bed he shared with Sam,shoulder bandaged. Sam was caressing Matt's hair as the man's eyes began to droop, still obviously fighting to stay awake.

Dean had debated it, but he decided to tell them the truth. All three of them needed to be prepared for the worst.

Matt was now wide awake after Dean finished telling them about Castiel's order. "They can't do that, can they?" he asked, visibly vibrating with anger.

"I'm not sure, but I know we won't make it easy for them."

"This baby is not an abomination," Sam said, tears welling in his eyes.

Dean yearned to go to him and provide a little comfort, but he was beaten to it by Matt, making him clench his fists.

"Of course not, Sam. Nothing about this baby makes her an abomination," Matt said soothingly.

"Is it because I'm a man? I mean Castiel _is_ an angel,and it's against the Bible to be gay."

Dean shook his head. "I think it has to do with the demon blood and the fact that Yellow-Eyes wanted you to lead his army. There's nothing wrong with being gay," Dean said in his best authoritative voice.

"There isn't?" Sam asked uncertainly.

Dean decided it was time to face the music when confronted with Sam's infamous puppy dog eyes. "There isn't. Sammy, I'm not good when it comes to talking about feelings and things like that."

"I know," Sam said quietly, eyes on his hands.

Dean smiled. "I'm going to make an exception this one time. I'm sorry I've been gone so much. It's not that I think it's wrong to be gay. As long as you're not hurting anyone or vice versa,it's okay."

"Then why?"

Dean scratched his head. "You need to look at it from my point of view. Up until now, I always thought my brother was as straight as an arrow. Now I find out he likes dick as well as pussy. Add on the fact he's pregnant with his lover's baby because of a trickster, and that's a lot to take in for anyone, especially someone who just got out of Hell not that long ago. I just needed an adjustment period. I'm okay now, though."

"You really don't have a problem with it? I don't want you to lie to me and then have it explode out of you later on."

"Dick is definitely not my thing, but if you're happy, then I'm happy. That's all I can handle of chick flick moments for now, so let's move on,please." Dean pouted slightly even though he'd deny it until he was blue in the face.

"One more thing?" Sam asked.

Only the uncertainty that was still in Sam's voice stopped Dean from cracking a joke. "What?"

"I'm still your brother, right?"

Dean's eyes softened. He went and pulled Sam into his arms. "You will always be my brother. Nothing you do and no one you fuck will ever change that. You're family, and by extension, Matt's family,too."

Sam smiled, hugging back with everything he had. "Thanks." He pulled back. "I always wondered how dad would have reacted if he ever found out the truth. I don't think it would have been this cool."

Dean wished he could disagree, but he knew John Winchester. The man wasn't the kind of man that would accept having a gay son. He had a lot of the same issues with homosexuality that other hunters had. Dean knew his silence was answer enough.

He hugged Sam again, being grateful that his dad wasn't alive to disappoint Sam once again. There _were _small miracles.

"Listen." Dean pushed Sam towards the bed to sit next to Matt. "I promise that no matter what, I'm going to do everything I can to protect your baby."

"Your niece?" Sam asked and Dean knew it was a test.

"My niece," Dean agreed. He knew Sam needed to hear the acceptance.

Sam's smile was wide and happy, despite the danger facing them. Matt's smile was more cautious, but he saw the gratefulness behind it.

Dean knew they probably still had some problems to work on, but he wasn't going anywhere. He knew Matt was also there to stay, and he made a promise to himself to try to get along better with the man. Matt was important to Sam in more ways than one, and Dean had to respect that.

Matt wasn't competition,and it was time that Dean understood that.

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the car after the rugaru hunt. Sam wasn't feeling so hot and he knew Dean wasn't either. The difference was that Dean only had himself to think about. Sam took a deep breath, coming to a decision Dean would probably not like. Sam had to do what he had to do,though.

"Dean?"

"Yeah,Sammy?"

Sam smiled, hoping it wouldn't be the last time Dean called him Sammy. "I've come to a decision, especially after this fiasco of a hunt."

Sam could see Dean's eyebrows raising even while he drove. "And what would that decision be?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I decided I'm not going to do any heavy duty hunting any longer. It's too dangerous for the baby."

Dean was silent for a moment, nodding his head.

Sam wondered if Dean was agreeing, but for some reason, he doubted it. "What about after the baby is born?"

Sam winced, really hoping the question would have waited a while longer. Sam knew where he stood on the issue,and he was pretty sure Dean knew,too. Instead, Sam decided to tell a little white lie and push back the inevitable outburst until a later date. "I haven't really thought about it yet. It's something Matt and I have to discuss together."

Dean stayed silent and Sam knew he wasn't fooling anyone. "I'll still help with research and do smaller, easier hunts. I just, I can't lose this baby. She might have been forced on me at the beginning, but now I can't imagine my life without her."

Dean stayed silent still.

"Castiel and most likely every other angel up there wants this baby dead. I'm not going to make it easier for them by heading recklessly into hunts that could kill her. I can't risk a blow to the stomach."

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean's voice was quiet.

"It's okay?" Sam asked, hoping.

"Yes, it's okay. I understand."

"And you're not mad?" Sam asked, wondering who this was and what happened to his brother.

"I'm not mad. Frankly, I should have been the one to tell you to stop hunting."

"So, we're okay? You won't shut me out because you think I betrayed the family?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled as he quickly glanced at Sam. "We're okay. As long as I still have your geeky brain for research, we'll be fine. I will miss having someone watching my back,though.

Sam didn't say it out loud, but he was worried about that,too. Dean tended to sometimes throw caution to the wind, and it was usually Sam who reeled him back in. He hoped when out doing solo hunts,he'd remember he had a family that very much needed him around.

* * *

When Matt was told the news about Sam's decision, he was relieved. He was so sick of worriedly pacing the floors of whatever fleabag motel they were staying at while Sam was risking his life and the life of their daughter.

He knew Sam was worried about Dean's seemingly okay reaction, and Matt was worried it would put a wedge between the brothers.

They had just begun acting like brothers again, getting back to the place Matt assumed they had been before Dean went to Hell. Matt didn't want anything throwing the relationship off course. He knew how much Sam needed Dean. He just hoped that Dean knew,too.

* * *

Dean knew it had been coming. To be perfectly honest, as soon as Sam found out he was pregnant, he should have stopped hunting right then and there. Even if he hadn't been showing, it had still been dangerous.

Part of Dean was angry he was losing his partner, but another part of Dean was happy. If Sam wasn't hunting, it would be easier to keep him safe, at least until the baby was born. That was what Dean really wanted right then.

Oh, he knew both Sam and Matt were worried about Dean's easy acceptance. He knew Sam was worried that Dean would pull away,and Matt was probably worried about the same thing, even if only for Sam's sake. Dean wasn't planning to do that,though.

The only thing that Dean could think about right then was keeping his little brother and niece safe from everything and everyone that wanted to hurt them. Nothing else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A shirtless Sam stared at himself in the mirror while his hands moved on his stomach. He smiled. He remembered when she first kicked. He had been so excited, felt so much warmth in his heart. No matter how she came to be, he and Matt created her _together_. Now it was a normal thing to feel the small kicks. _Not so small_, Sam reminded himself. At seven months into his pregnancy, the kicks were quite fierce.

His smile died as he took in the picture he made in the mirror. He looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole – not a pretty picture at all!

Dean walked into the motel room, putting down the food he'dgotten on the table. He smirked as he came to stand behind Sam. "When did you get so caught up in your looks, Samantha?"

Sam crossed his arms and glared furiously at Dean through the mirror's reflection. "Shut up!"

"Come on, Samantha. Don't be a princess."

Sam did his best to not burst into tears. "Shut up!"

Dean suddenly looked serious. "Sammy, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

Sam's bottom lip jutted out as he turned away from the mirror to face Dean. "I'm fat."

Dean blinked. "What?"

"I'm fat."

Dean seemed to be at a loss for words. "Okay, I know you're pregnant, so I'll let up on the ban on chick flick moments – at least until my niece is born."

Sam went to sit on the bed, eyes downcast. "I'm fat."

"You're _pregnant_."

"Same thing to Matt," Sam said as tears fell freely down his cheeks.

Dean knelt down in front of Sam, most likely so he could look into Sam's eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think Matt wants to be with me anymore. I mean, look at me. Who would blame him?"

"Me!" Dean said, sounding indignant. Quieter, he continued, "Why do you think Matt doesn't want to be with you anymore?"

"He looks at all of these other guys, really fit and muscular guys,the complete opposite of what I am now. Look at me." He made a gesture as if to say 'Ta-da.'"I'm fat. There's nothing remotely attractive about me. I don't even have muscles anymore."

Sam could tell that Dean really wanted to make a sarcastic comment,but he held himself back. "Don't worry. You're important to Matt." Sam could tell Dean really believed that. "Matt is where he wants to be." Sam could tell Dean was less sure about _that_ statement.

* * *

Dean went to the bar with Matt. They asked Sam to go, but both knew Sam needed to stay out of sight as much as possible. They asked Sam if he wanted one of them to stay to keep him company, but he said, "Go, I'm probably just going to sleep anyways."

Dean was worried about his pregnant little brother. Sam seemed genuinely worried about Matt's waning interest. Dean didn't see it; Matt was as attentive as ever to Sam's needs. Dean guessed the insecurity had something to do with Sam being so big.

He wished Sam would just talk to Matt about what he was feeling, but his usually talkative brother was keeping his mouth shut.

Matt didn't seem to have a problem with Sam when he looked at him. He seemed to be as devoted as ever.

_Then again, I could be wrong_, Dean thought as Matt checked out a hot,muscular, blond man playing pool. Matt's eyes were definitely on his ass as the man leaned over the pool table.

"Dude, you'd better remember that not only are you fucking my little brother, but you knocked him up, too."

"What?" Matt asked, eyes still on the blond man's ass.

Dean did not like being ignored by Matt and stepped into his line of vision. "Are you cheating on my brother?"

"Of course not," Matt said and seemed affronted at the very idea.

Dean didn't let up, not when Sammy's heart was on the line. "Do you want to?"

"No," Matt said, no waver in his voice at all.

"Then keep your eyes where they belong."

Matt rolled his eyes. "All I ever do is look. I'd never act on it. It's completely innocent."

After a moment's thought about whether he should betray Sam's confidence, Dean said, "It's not completely innocent to Sam."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, attention focused solely on Dean now.

"Sam has noticed the looks."

"I've always looked," Matt defended himself.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know how your relationship worked before I was topside. Maybe he _didn__'__t_ mind at the beginning; he probably looked, too. That was before he was pregnant. He _is_ pregnant now, though, and a little…big. Maybe his insecurities are taking over, but it is how Sam feels, and you need to adjust your attitude towards other men."

Matt stayed silent and Dean saw him still eyeing the blond. Dean wondered whether Matt was interested for real, deep down. He didn't want Matt to make any promises to Sam that he couldn't keep,and he wanted to get that point across. "If you don't want to be with Sam for the long haul, or if you have _any _doubts, you'd better tell him now. If you lie to Sam now, and then change your mind in the future, all you'll be doing is causing more pain to both Sam and your daughter. It would be more merciful if you were honest now."

Matt's face showed his utmost seriousness. "I want Sam and no one else. I may look, but I would never,ever act on it. No one compares to him. After being with Sam for over ten months, I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't predict the future, but I know right now I'm completely honest when I say I want to be with Sam.

Dean sighed in relief. "Good to hear, but you should make sure Sam knows that as well." Message given.

Matt nodded. Message received.

* * *

Dean studied a book over the Impala. He looked up and saw Anna approach. "Hey. Holding up okay?"

Anna smiled, but it was obviously forced. "Trying."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"A little scared, I guess. So, um... Dean... I just wanted to thank you." Anna smiled more naturally this time.

Dean blinked. "For what?"

"Everything. You guys – you didn't have to help me –"

Dean scowled. "Hey, let's can the 'thanks for trying' speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved." Now Anna's smile was a little self-depreciating.

"Don't talk like that,"Dean commanded.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I've got to pay," Anna rationalized.

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we've got to pay for."

"I've got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it," Anna warned.

"Okay, what?"

Anna stared deep into Dean's eyes,and he felt his breath catch just a little bit. "About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that," Dean stuttered,just a little bit.

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say."

Dean nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. "Can I ask you something?"

Anna shrugged. "You just did, but you can ask a second question, if you like."

"What do you think of Sam's unborn baby? Do you think it's an abomination?"

Anna's breath was deep and relaxed. "Sounds like an angel's words."

Dean nodded,but he stayed silent and waited for Anna's answer.

"I admit that it's not normal, and all scientists would agree with that. Men just don't have the right body parts to get pregnant and safely give birth to a baby, at least not naturally. On the other hand, the baby is innocent and shouldn't be killed due to its creation. If both parents want the baby and are prepared to love it and take care of it, it should be allowed to be born."

"Not _it_—_she_," Dean gently rebuffed her.

"My mistake;_she_ should be allowed to be born."

"Castiel warned me that if I didn't kill the _abomination_," he practically spat out the word, "then the angels would. I promised Sam and Matt that the angels have to get through me first, and I meant every word I said. They're angels,though. How can I possibly stop them if they really want my niece dead? Sam is putting so much faith in me, and I'm worried that the faith is unfounded."

Anna hugged Dean before she kissed him on the cheek. "A lot of people will be fighting to keep that baby alive. That trickster purposely impregnated your brother. I doubt he'd just stand by and watch while an angel killed the baby. You're not alone in your personal mission. Just be there for Sam when it gets hairy. He'll need your love and support."

"Sam has Matt; he doesn't need me anymore," Dean said bitterly.

"Sam is always going to need his big brother. Even if he's in love, he'll still need and want his big brother in his life. That won't ever change," Anna admonished him.

Dean thought about how he stepped in when he saw that Matt's actions were hurting Sam. He could definitely see himself doing that for the rest of his life. He knew if Sam was in danger of being hurt, whether it was physically or emotionally, Dean would do everything he could to stop the pain. He realized Anna was right; Sam _would _always need him in some capacity, even if it wasn't like how it used to be before he went to Hell. " there anything I can do for you?"

Anna smiled just a touch shyly before she kissed Dean on the lips.

"What was that for?"

Anna shrugged, looking sheepish. "You know... Our last night on earth... All that."

Dean chuckled. "You're stealing my best line."

They got into the Impala, Dean on his back and Anna on top. They kissed lightly and Dean played with her long, red hair. Anna pulled away from the kiss and lifted her shirt up and off before she went back to Dean's lips. They spent the night enjoying each other's bodies.

* * *

Sam sat by himself, thinking about everything that went wrong in their lives. He heard a crunch of leaves from behind and spun, quickly brandishing his knife. He relaxed his stance when he saw it was Matt,who held up placating hands.

"We need to talk," Matt said, seriousness in his usually joyful eyes.

Sam nodded, waiting for a clue of what this conversation was going to be about.

"We need to talk about whatever you talked to Dean about."

Sam looked down at his feet, or at least tried to. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for his stomach. "Dean shouldn't have told you."

"You're right," Matt agreed. "You should have."

Sam's head shot up, incredulousness in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. If something was bothering you, you should have come to me. Otherwise, how can I fix the problem? I need to know we have a problem first."

Sam saw Dean and Anna not too far away by the Impala. "Come on,let's go somewhere a little more private."

They did.

* * *

Matt waited for Sam to start and he wasn't disappointed.

"Matt, I don't like feeling like this. I know you care about me and you already love our daughter, but I feel like if it wasn't for her, you would have been long gone."

Matt went and sat next to Sam. "I have a feeling it would have been _you_ who would have been long gone. After all, I can't imagine being with me would have compared to having your brother back."

Sam didn't answer and Matt knew he was right.

"Sam, tell me what you want."

Sam's brown eyes looked so sad,and Matt felt his heart hurt. He hated seeing that look on Sam's face, especially when he knew he was the cause of it, no matter how accidental. "I what to know what you see when you look at me with my big stomach."

Matt smiled gently. "That's an easy question." Sam looked up with such hope in his expression. "When I look at you, I see a beautiful man. I see a man that is intelligent, funny, and extremely loyal to those who he loves. I see a man who is affectionate, brave, and one who always tries to do the right thing. I see the man who is the daddy of my little girl, a little girl that I can't wait to meet."

Sam blushed. "I'm not very beautiful right now," he muttered.

"Wrong," Matt refuted gently. "When I said beautiful, I didn't just mean outside beauty,although you have that,too. I just named all the qualities that make me love you. To me, you are even more beautiful with the stomach because I know what the stomach signifies."

Sam hugged Matt tightly,even though the rounded stomach made it difficult. "I know I've been an emotional basket case lately. Do you still want to be with me? I won't hold it against you if you say'no.' Just be honest, please."

Matt shook his head. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you? I said, 'I just named all the qualities that make me love you.' _Love_," Matt made sure to emphasize. "That feeling doesn't just go away."

"You love me?" Sam asked, wonderment in his voice.

Matt smiled. "Yes,I love you. I love with my whole heart. I'm not still here just because of our daughter. I'm here because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Sam's lips met his in a gentle, probing kiss. Matt felt himself stirring in his pants and held Sam tighter, careful of his stomach.

He pulled away, breathless. "I can't promise to stop the excessive looking. It's natural to me to look at a good-looking guy. I will try to refrain from it, though, especially when you're around. I don't think there's anything wrong with looking as long as I don't touch, but out of respect for your feelings, I'll do everything I can to tone it down."

Sam smiled so happily that Matt couldn't stop himself from kissing Sam again. It felt awesome and just so right as Sam's lips became pliant under Matt's tongue.

Matt's fingers skimmed under Sam's shirt,and he felt his pregnant lover stiffen before Sam pulled away. "I can't." Sam's eyes were hidden under his bangs as he tilted his head downward, but Matt knew the emotions that would be swirling in their depths.

Matt gently tilted Sam's head up. "You can. To me, you're beautiful pregnant or not pregnant. Let me show you how beautiful I find you."

Matt's lips swooped down and latched onto Sam's neck, suckling. Sam arched slightly, but it wasn't that noticeable, due to the stomach.

He gently pushed Sam back so he lay on the ground. Matt made sure to keep his weight off of Sam as he made love to him, doing everything he could to show Sam the depth of his feelings.

* * *

The group was gathered. Anna and Dean were breathless from their excursion while Matt was holding Sam close as he nuzzled his neck. Dean was happy to see it and hoped Matt had taken his advice.

Suddenly**, **the angels were there.

Both Dean and Matt moved to block Sam, knowing how the angels felt about the baby, while Sam put his hands protectively over the bump.

Dean saw Matt's expression of love and determination and realized the man might not be so bad. After all, anyone who wanted to protect Sam that badly couldn't be all bad. Dean knew he had another ally when it came to protecting Sam.

"How?" Sam asked, so confused about their arrival, especially when they were careful to stay hidden.

"Dean," Uriel said smugly,and Dean never wanted to gank someone so bad, not including Yellow-Eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured to Anna.

"How could you?" Sam asked, but even with the betrayal in his voice, he still didn't move away from Dean's protection. That was something, at least.

Anna stepped in. "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me, or kill you and your baby. I know how their minds work." Anna kissed Dean goodbye."You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said emotionlessly.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling. If you did, you wouldn't threaten to kill an innocent child."

Castiel ignored the reference to Dean's niece. "Still, we have a history. It's just –"

Anna interrupted him. "Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

Suddenly,Alastair appeared with Ruby, the bitch actually smirking. Dean clenched his fists. He wanted to kill her already, but that had to wait. He turned to Matt. "Get Sam out of here, and no arguments out of _you_." He directed the last part at his silently fuming brother. "Think about your daughter's safety."

Sam went with Matt after Dean's rebuke,as Matt sent a grateful look Dean's way.

Chaos broke free as demons fought against angels. Dean did his best to stay out of the way and was just grateful that Sam was away from this. Dean saw Anna grab her grace from around Uriel's neck when he was distracted by Alastair. She flashed out and took the demons with her.

Dean made a snarky comment before Uriel flew out as well.

Before Castiel went, he had one last warning. "You must kill the baby."

Dean scowled as he crossed his arms. "No."

"It goes against God and everything he stands for," Castiel tried.

Castiel was barking up the wrong tree, though. Sam was the one who always had faith,and look where that faith had gotten him. Dean stopped believing in God a long time ago. "Murder is also against God,and if you come near either my brother or my niece, before or after her birth, I _will_ kill you. Angel or not, no one touches my family and lives to tell the tale."

Castiel flashed out and Dean relaxed his stance.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to protect Sam and the baby. Despite all of his bravado, he knew what his chances were of keeping both of them safe. He would do everything he could, even if he died trying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean and Sam were in the middle of an argument as Matt watched them from the bed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Matt broke in,"Guys, this is all very interestingand your conversation is riveting, but don't I get a say in this?"

Dean nodded. He knew he'd get his way. "Go ahead, Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, Dean. The only reason you're okay with me giving my opinion is you know I'm going to take your side."

"Matt!" Sam yelled.

Matt turned to Dean's annoying, poutinglittle brother. "Sam, I know you hate the idea of Dean going on this hunt alone, and I understand where you're coming from, but you're eight months pregnant. Even if you went and put you and the baby in danger, what use could you really be? Youragility is not whatit once was. Not only would you be slowing Dean down, but you'd be distracting him from a potentially dangerous hunt. You were the one who told Dean you'd stop hunting. Why has that suddenly changed?"

Dean nodded. "It's a ghost—a simple salt and burn. I did many of them by myself while you were at Stanford." He ignored Sam's flinch and continued. "Think about your baby's safety, my niece's safety."

"You're playing dirty."

"It works, so who cares. Matt, thanks for your help. Oh yeah, babysitSam, and make sure he doesn't follow."

"Will do."

"Wait, Dean! It might _seem_ like a ghost, but we've been on our fair share of hunts where it turned out to be something completely different from what we originally suspected. What if something happens and I'm not there to watch your back? Remember the scarecrow god?"

Matt's eyebrows went up.

"Don't ask," Sam ordered.

"There's always a chance of something happening when I hunt. There would still be a chance if you were with me. That's why hunters die notoriously young. You dying,though,won't be because you went on a hunt with me while eight months pregnant. Your main concern should be your daughter, not watching my back on a hunt."

Sam became quieter, probably seeing the truth in Dean's words.

"It'll be okay. You'll see—nothing will happen to me."

* * *

Sam hated the feeling of uselessness. He remembered feeling it when he went on his first hunts as a kid. It was always Dean watching him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He was given the most menial jobs that really weren't that important in the bigger picture,or at least it seemed that way to him. After Stanford, despite Dean's protectiveness, it felt like they were on more equal ground, where Sam was just as important as Dean to the hunt. Now though, Sam was dealing with feeling useless again, all because he was pregnant because of the Trickster.

He also felt guilty. His main concern _should_ be his daughter. Even with the Trickster's brand of magic, the pregnancy was still perilous. Dean was a big boy and a skilled hunter. He knew what precautions to take on the chance that it wasn't a ghost. He knew what to look for to be on the safe side. Sam had helped with the research,so he knew Dean had the right information. Not only that, he never took needless risks unless someone he loved was in danger.

Matt was right about that. Sam would be more of a hindrance than a help.

His daughter had to come first. To be the kind of dad that he wanted to be, he couldn't put Dean's well-being over his daughter's.

John Winchester always put his thirst for revenge over his sons' well-being, and he refused to follow in John's footsteps.

He wondered how he was going to be a hunter _and_ a father. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to be able to do both, not if he didn't want to be like his own father. He hadn't told Dean, yet, but he was pretty sure his brother knew what was going to happen after she was born. Dean was a lot of things – promiscuous, cocky, emotionally stunted, and over-protective – but stupid didn't describe him.

* * *

Dean was still away, and Sam got tired of pacing the motel floor while Matt decided to be productive with the time he had to wait. He wanted to discuss the baby with Matt.

Sam went and curled up,as much as he could,against Matt's side. Matt kissed him gently,and Sam knew his lover was trying to reassure him.

Sam pulled away from the lips that were like a drug to him. "Matt, how do you think my labor is going to go? I mean, I don't have the woman parts to deliver normally, and it's not like we can go to a hospital."

"Good question," Matt said. He was silent as he presumably thought it over. "We'll just call the Trickster. He put our daughter in you; he'll know how to get her out."

Sam nodded, hoping it would really be that simple.

"I have a question," Matt said.

Sam craned his neck, silently telling him to continue.

"What's going to happen after she's born? I know you've put off talking about it because you fear Dean's reaction, but it's something we've got to discuss."

"I think you already know what you want me to do."

Matt nodded. "I want you to be a retired hunter. I don't want to become a single parent because you're killed on a hunt."

"I can understand that, but Dean needs me."

Matt sat up so suddenly that Sam almost fell off the bed. "_Dean_ needs you? What about me? What about your daughter? I get he's important to you. Trust me, I more than understand that, but our daughter and I should not constantly be under him on your list of priorities. What do you expect us to do? Do you want us to live on the road? You told me about your childhood and how much you hated it. Would you really put our daughter through that?"

Sam shook his head in denial. "You know I don't want that. I love you. In my head, I've already decided to retire from hunting."

"Then what was that thing about Dean needing you?"

"What if he doesn't understand? He thrived in our childhood; he never truly understood why I had a problem with it. To him, the most important thing was 'the family business.' Also, just because I retire from hunting, I won't just forget everything I know. There will be protections anywhere we live: salt lines, devil's traps, holy water always on hand. I would also want our daughter to know the basics of protecting herself, including exorcisms, once she's old enough."

Matt opened his mouth.

Sam didn't let him speak. "It's non-negotiable. We won't always be there,and if she was attacked by a demon, wouldn't you want her to know how to banish it back to Hell? I'm not saying she should become a hunter, although that _will_ be _her _choice; I'm just saying,if the supernatural comes to her, she'll be able to get rid of it."

Matt nodded, although Sam knew it was reluctantly. Sam knew that Matt saw his logic. Knowing basic protections could save her life.

"I don't want Dean to hate me," Sam finally whispered.

"Dean will never hate you. He probably knows what you're going to do anyways. He does know you better than anyone, after all. Just because you don't hunt with him, it doesn't mean you stop being brothers."

"What if Dean dies?" Sam asked in a small voice.

Matt sighed. "That's always going to be a possibility. It's why I don't want you with him."

"I can't lose him again; I'm not sure I'll survive it a second time."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Let's not worry about what the future might hold yet,though. Let's just concentrate on getting our daughter born."

* * *

When Dean finally got back, it was obvious he was injured. He was limping and holding his shoulder. Sam quickly sat him down.

As he waddled to retrieve the first aid kid, he shouted to Matt,"Help Dean get his shirt off!"

When he got back, he saw there was a long gash on Dean's stomach, making Sam wince. Checking it, he was relieved that it was a relatively shallow gash. "Still needs stitches," he mumbled to himself.

Dean nodded. Sam and Dean had been doing this long enough;they always knew when they were going to need stitches.

As Sam got to work, he asked, "Was it a ghost?"

Dean shook his head so slightly, Sam could have missed it if he wasn't looking really hated to be wrong about a hunt. "They were human kids. Feral children, I think they're called."

Sam's hands stilled. "What happened to them?"

"There was no helping them, no way to get through to them. There were too many years; they were too far gone. They're dead now," Dean finished flatly.

Sam nodded. He knew how Dean felt about killing humans, no matter what they did. The only exceptions had been the humans that had hurt Sam. "Sometimes humans can be scarier than monsters. You said it yourself when we faced the family that hunted people. Monsters follow patterns; humans are unpredictable."

"Humans are crazy," Dean agreed.

Sam began to work on stitching Dean up again. He couldn't help but think the injuries wouldn't have been as extensive if he had been there.

Matt was right,though. Dean needed to be able to take care of himself. Even after the baby was born, Sam wouldn't be able to go running off on hunts. He never wanted her to question when her daddy was coming home, _if_ her daddy was coming home. Sam knew that feeling. He didn't want her to feel it.

Sam kind of hoped that Dean would decide to retire as well, but he knew that no one could make Dean do something that he didn't want to do. All Sam could do was ask and hope that Dean would really consider it and not simply brush it off.

* * *

"Come on, Dean."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"This sounds familiar," Matt drawled.

Sam ignored Matt. "Dean, magicians are mysteriously dying. We should look into it."

"Why are you so interested in this, Sammy?"

"It's a hunt," Sam pointed out.

"Or it could be that little Sam loved magic as a teenager,and big Sam is feeling nostalgic."

"Really?" Matt asked.

Sam glared at Dean before turning to Matt. "It was a phase when I was thirteen." He turned back to Dean. "No more smartass comments."

Dean grinned. "Fine, we'll do this little hunt if it will make you happy."

Sam smiled, happy that he got his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was in a good mood. Dean had okayed him being a little more hands on in this hunt. He didn't believe it would be too dangerous and thought Sam could handle it, even with the limitations of being pregnant. Matt hadn't liked it, but he eventually agreed to it as well.

Sam wanted to savor what would probably be his last hunt. Matt had been teasing him about being an adrenaline junky. Sam didn't really know how true that was. After all, Sam had craved normality,so he didn't really get high on adrenaline. He thought he was more of a 'protect Dean' junky, just like he knew Dean was a 'protect Sam' junky.

Dean and Matt had reluctantly left him alone in the motel room so Sam could research. They agreed that the more information they had beforehand, the safer the hunt would be for Sam. Dean was digging around where the magicians were performing,and Matt was out getting lunch for all three of them.

Suddenly,there was a knock at the door. He took his knife out, just to be safe. He opened the door. It was Ruby,and Sam really wished he had the demon killing knife. Unfortunately,it was with Dean.

"Hello, Sam."

"Leave."

"Don't be like that." She pouted. "I thought we shared something special."

"Leave."

Her face hardened. "This isn't a social call. I'm here to tell you that the only way to end the upcoming war before it starts is to kill Lilith."

"Leave," Sam said again. He wished she'd just get it through her head that he didn't want her brand of raised his knife threateningly. He knew it wouldn't hurt her, but the message was clear.

"Don't you want the world safe for your daughter? Until Lilith is dead, that won't happen."

Sam lowered the knife as Ruby smirked. All he wanted was his daughter to be safe, but he knew Ruby was the last person he should trust. Sam had Dean on his side, and he trusted Dean. He wouldn'tdisappoint either Dean or Matt by listening to Ruby. Matt worked too hard at getting him away from Ruby, and Sam wouldn't let all that hard work go to waste.

"Fuck off."

Ruby clenched her fists, not even bothering to hide her anger at his dismissal.

When she was gone, Sam lowered himself ontothe bed. How could he even consider allowing Ruby to help? She wanted him to drink demon blood. What would Matt think if he ever found out about Sam's momentary weakness? What would Dean think?

He might have told her to 'fuck off,' but even considering saying yes to her felt like a betrayal to his family. What was wrong with him?

Sam shook his head. He didn't have time for Ruby and her manipulations. He had a baby girl on the way and her survival was that mattered to him. Matt and Dean were there for him and the support and love he got from the two of them was all that he needed

* * *

Sam sat up as the noose was loosened from Dean's neck. He winced. "You okay?"

**"**Yeah," Dean said,and it proved how out of it he was because he didn't ask about Sam or the baby.

Sam nodded. "Good, because I think I'm in labor."

"What?!" Dean whipped around to stare at Sam.

**"**I think I'm in labor," Sam annunciated each syllable, amazed at himself for staying so calm.

"It's not the ninth month, yet. This can't be good. I knew you shouldn't have been on a hunt, no matter how it simple it sounded."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, calm down. I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out, not you. A lot of babies are born early and are perfectly healthy. We need to get to the motel, like now, though."

Dean nodded and seemed to snap out of it. He helped Sam to and into the Impala. "Just don't get my baby dirty."

"I'll try my best," Sam deadpanned.

Dean pulled away from the curb with a squeal of tires.

Sam glanced at the speedometer. "Slow down! You're going to kill my daughter before she's even born!" Sam screamed.

Dean ignored Sam's reprimand and kept speeding.

Sam wondered what Dean would tell the police if they were stopped. He couldn't say, 'Sorry, my brother's pregnant and in labor.' That would go over _real_ well.

Dean took out his cell and called Matt. After a few moments he said, "Its time. Be ready."

Sam didn't have time to think about what that meant.

* * *

Just as they pulled up, the Trickster appeared. Sam saw that Dean was gearing up for a rant, so he decided to cut him off before he started. "Don't even start, Dean. It was already planned that the Trickster was going to be here."

Matt nodded. "He'll get our daughter out safely." He shot a warning look at the demigod.

The Trickster rolled his eyes. "Right, after all that hard work of putting her in him _and _keeping Sammy-boy out of trouble, I'm going to do anything to hurt her. That makes so much sense."

"But—" Dean began, only to be cut off by Matt.

"We don't have much choice. It's not like we can go to a doctor."

Sam groaned as another wave of pain hit him. "Dean, he's right. Since this baby has been put in my stomach, he's been nothing but helpful. He can make the pain stop,so quit with the third degree. Trickster, get this kid out of me… Now!" He winced, almost falling down due to the pain.

Matt and Dean caught him, helping each other keep him off of the floor.

The Trickster snapped them into Sam and Matt's motel room.

Sam was led to the bed by his lover and his brother. Matt took one hand and Dean took the other as another wave of pain crashed into Sam. He squeezed, and through the haze of pain, he saw both Matt and Deanwince.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt Sam at all," the Trickster said,and Sam glared at the demigod.

Dean was right with him and glared as well. "What do you mean it won't hurt Sam at all? He's _already _in pain."

The Trickster shrugged and Sam wanted to punch him. He gripped Dean's hand tighter to keep his brother from acting on both of their wishes. "This is the labor. The actual birth won't hurt, since I'm using trickster magic. After all, there is no way for Sam to naturally deliver."

Sam groaned. He wondered how women could deal with this all consuming pain. Sam's respect for them went up a few notches. "I don't care _what_ you do. Just get her out, or no one will ever find your body." He screamed, crushing Dean and Matt's hands. He shuddered when the wave passed. "That was the worst one, yet."

"No kidding," Matt said.

"My hand," Dean mumbled.

"Stop being a baby and grow some balls," Sam reprimanded. "I'm the one who has a person trying to get out of his body, a body that wasn't even designed for this."

The Trickster was watching them banter back and forth, and Sam yelled, "Stop staring and do your thing!"

Without saying anything, the Trickster placed his hands on Sam's stomach,which began to emit a glow. The Trickster chanted. Sam vaguely thought it was Latin, but couldn't really be sure through the haze of pain he was in. What Sam did know was that the glow got brighter. Suddenly, the bright glow became a flash. After it dimmed, Sam was aware of the cries.

"How?" Sam asked as the Trickster placed the baby girl in his arms.

"I told you, Sammy-boy. It's Trickster magic. It can't be explained. Dean-o, let's leave the new parents to bond with their offspring."

"But—" Dean was cut off by the Trickster popping them out of the room.

Sam would have normally made a snarky comment about Dean not being happy, but he was too enraptured by the beautiful face staring up at him.

Matt seemed just as taken. "She looks just like you."

"She has your coloring," Sam pointed out.

"She has your dimples, though. Part of me hopes she doesn't have your eyes. I'll never be able to tell her 'no' if she inherits them."

Sam laughed. "If she has my eyes, she's going to be a spoiled brat. Dean has always called them puppy dog eyes, and when we were kids, he was never able to say 'no' when I used them."

"So, if she has your eyes, her dad and uncle will both spoil her. Wonderful! Hopefully, her papa will be immune to them,since he has them himself."

Sam smiled, not able to take his eyes off her. "We're jumping the gun here. Who knows whose eyes she's going to get."

Matt brushed his thumb over her mouth and she took it in, sucking. He chuckled. "Just like her papa, she loves to suck."

"You're lucky I'm holding her. Otherwise, you'd have an elbow to the gut."

"Can I hold her now? Can you bear to be parted from her, even for a little bit?"

Sam handed her over. "Be careful with her head."

Matt ignored Sam's words, knowing he didn't mean to sound insulting. Sam was just being a nervous, new parent.

They watched as she closed her eyes, utterly content in her daddy's arms, and went to sleep.

Sam looked up to see Matt's face. He wanted to make sure there were no hidden lies when he asked his question. "Are you sure you're okay with the name we've discussed?"

"Positive. Who knows? Maybe if we have another kid, we can go with a name of my choosing."

"Another kid? Funny," Sam said sarcastically as he turned back to watch his daughter.

"I'm sure the Trickster would do his thing again if asked," Matt said, still sounding completely serious.

"You can be the carrier next time, then."

"Maybe I will be," Matt said musingly.

Sam's eyes shot back up to stare at Matt's face, trying to tell if he was joking or being serious. It was so hard to tell with Matt sometimes.

* * *

Dean was finally allowed back into the room after minutes upon minutes of pacing. He kept glaring at the Trickster the whole time. He knew the demigod was right about giving the new family some time alone, but he hated feeling like an outsider where Sam was concerned. It always rubbed him the wrong way. That was why the two of them never really talked about Stanford. That was Sam's life that didn't include Dean,and the elder Winchester would rather it be forgotten.

When the Trickster so graciously allowed Dean back into the room, he realized he was alone. He shrugged indifferently when Sam raised his eyebrows. "Must have disappeared."

Sam smiled. "Want to hold her?" he asked while smoothing down her wispy, brown hair.

Dean quickly shook his head, fear thrumming in his veins. "I'm good just looking."

Sam scowled. "As her uncle and her only extended family that is still alive, you have a duty to hold her,s o man up and come hold your niece."

Dean reluctantly went to the bed and carefully took her from Matt's arms. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. She's so tiny," hesaid, as if that explained everything,and to Dean, it did.

She looked so fragile, and Dean was so big against her. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was afraid he would.

Sam didn't seem so worried. "Babies tend to be tiny. She is beautiful, though. She's going to be a heartbreaker when she's older."

"Must be all Matt, then." Dean smirked, starting to relax with her in his arms. "By the way, she's not dating until she's twenty-five."

Sam laughed. "That's her fathers' decision, and she's not dating until she's thirty."

Dean chuckled and held her just a little bit tighter. "I like the way you think, Sammy."

"I feel so bad for her. It looks like out of the three of us, I'm going to have to be thevoice of reason. Thankfully, she's not even a day old. We have a long time before we have to think about her dating boys," Matt said.

"Or girls," Sam pointed out.

"Or girls," Matt agreed.

"So," Dean said, trying not to sound as interested as he truly was. "You've only been referring to my niece as 'she' and 'her.' What's her name?"

Sam smiled. "Mary Jess."

Dean held back the tears that wanted to spill. He knew Sam could see the emotions playing on his face and silently hoped Sam wouldn't say anything. "Mom would have been honored, and I'm sure Jess would have been, too. What about her last name?"

Matt and Sam shared a look, and Dean found himself surprised that the jealousy had lessened. It wasn't completely gone, but Dean had new found hope that it was going to be gone eventually. Finally Matt explained. "We haven't decided on a last name yet. We're both her fathers, but we're not married."

Dean nodded. To the rest of the world, she could be the biological daughter to only one of them. Same sex parents adopted kids all the time, though. "Can you hyphenate the last names? I'm pretty sure it's done when kids are adopted by either two moms or two dads."

Matt looked thoughtful. "Mary Jess Winchester – Gerald? Mary Jess Gerald – Winchester?"

Sam leaned his head on Matt's shoulder. "I like the second. It sounds better, like it fits better."

Matt nodded. "Her name is Mary Jess Gerald – Winchester," he said with certainty.

Deanlooked down at the little face, a face that was so peaceful, so trusting. _I will protect you, no matter what. No demons, no angels, not even God himself will ever lay a hand on you_. _I promise_.

* * *

**Notes: **One more chapter left, the epilogue. Since it is the last chapter, I'll post it tomorrow instead of waiting two days.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five Years Later_

Sam was smiling as he got the juice out of the refrigerator and started the coffee maker. He watched as Matt made breakfast, smiling when he almost lost a pancake to the floor.

He saw Mary Jess setting the table,and Sam moved quickly to help her. At five years old, she was already showing Sam's stubborn streak. Despite being small, she was still determined to help out. More than once, Mary Jess insisted she should set the table, resulting in plates ended up brokenon the floor. She would allow Sam to help out, as long as she felt like she was doing the majority of the work. There could be worse things for her to be stubborn about. At least she _wanted_ to help out.

They were like a well-oiledmachine. Just as Sam was finishing helping Mary Jess, the coffee pot beeped. He picked Mary Jess up, kissed her on her cheek and set her on her chair.

Sam went to the coffee pot and poured it into the three mugs on the table. He also poured the orange juice for Mary Jess and himself, knowing Dean and Matt didn't like it first thing in the morning. As Sam was handling the beverages, Matt was serving the pancakes and bacon onto the four plates on the table.

Mary Jess clapped. It was always her favorite breakfast.

Sam and Matt sat down. None of them touched the food. They talked to each other, asking about what their days were going to be like while they waited for the missing member of their family to appear.

Suddenly, Dean came stumbling in, sitting down. He didn't acknowledge anyone at the table, only grabbed the coffee as if it was the Holy Grail.

"You're growing old, Dean. You used to wake up in the morning like it was nothing," Sam teased.

Dean grunted and gave Sam the finger.

"Hey, not in front of the kid, Dean."

"I'm not a ,Uncle De?" Mary Jess asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Right, Mary Jess. You're a big girl."

"You know, one of these days, you are going to wake up with us and help get things ready for the day."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You've been trying to get me to do that for years. It's never going to happen. Move on."

The banter continued while they ate.

* * *

Sam Winchester had made a name for himself. He was a published fantasy author. His books had been on the New York Bestseller's list. He didn't make a lot of money, but it was enough with Dean and Matt's incomes that they could live comfortably.

Being an author was far from what he was aiming for when he was at Stanford, but he liked it. He had flexible hours so he could be the kind of father he wanted to be, which was very hands-on.

During the day, when Mary Jess was at school, Sam would research and work on whatever novel he was currently writing.

Some of his experiences as a hunter were put into his books. There was nothing too extreme. He wrote fantasy, not horror. It was still therapeutic to get them out onto paper,though. It was actually so therapeutic that he began keeping a journal, especially when he had nightmares, like he still did sometimes.

Overall, Sam was very happy with the way his life turned out.

* * *

Mary Jess Gerald – Winchester was sitting with her friends on a wall under her teacher's watchful was telling them excitedly about what she got for her birthday. Suddenly, she jumped off of the wall. "Uncle Gabe!" She ran over to the archangel after saying a quick goodbye to her friends.

Gabriel picked her up as she laid her head on his chest.

She remembered how her papa had told her that Uncle Gabe wasn't always family. She was told that he played some pretty mean tricks on papa and Uncle De. She was also told that they didn't always know that Uncle Gabe was an angel, never mind an archangel. Mary Jess couldn't imagine her life without Uncle Gabe. She was happy that he was family now.

They went into the nearby alleyway and popped away.

* * *

Matt Gerald was the owner of a very popular bar. He had gotten some angelic help from Gabriel, but Matt put in the work to make it the hotspot that it was.

During the week, Matt was home with his family. He took calls from his manager,and if the problem was big enough, he would go in. He tried to only do that when Mary Jess was sleeping, though. He didn't want to miss any of the important moments of her growing up. They were only that young for so long, after all.

On weekend nights, Matt did go into the bar to help out with bartending or to go over the books. Again, he went after Mary Jess was asleep. He missed out on spending the night with Sam, but thankfully,his partner was of the understanding sort.

He wasn't rich, but it was enough that Sam could keep writing. He had been surprised when Sam chose to be an author, but it seemed to suit his partner. He definitely had fewer nightmares.

He sometimes wondered what Justin would think of his life, if his older brother would be proud of the man he became. He liked to think that yes, Justin would have been proud, but he really didn't know. Matt was proud,though,and that was what really mattered.

* * *

Dean Winchester worked at a garage, fixing cars. It wasn't glamorous, but it was something Dean was good at and had always enjoyed. Unfortunately, most of the owners didn't take very good care of their cars,and it caused Dean actual physical pain to see the damage.

Normal hours were a perk, too, and he could be there when Mary Jess or Sam needed him. He sometimes had to leave early, but thankfully,his boss understood about how important his family was to him.

The best part of the job was his co-worker, Elizabeth.

The two of them were alone with the cars in the garage, and Elizabeth currently had her tongue down Dean's throat, not that he was complaining. They pulled away, although it was very reluctant on both of their parts. "You coming to dinner tonight, Lizzy?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see Mary Jess."

Dean pouted. "I thought you were coming for me."

"Mary Jess is first in my heart; you're second. Deal with it."

* * *

It was dinner time,and Sam and Matt kept exchanging looks. Everyone could see there was something important going on,and they had to wait to find out what it , Sam and Matt both stood up.

"We have an announcement to make," Matt said.

"No kidding," Dean said sarcastically,which caused Elizabeth to hit him playfully.

Sam ignored his brother. "We have talked to Gabriel,and we have decided to have another baby. We both want Mary Jess to have a little brother or sister,and the timing is right. Matt is the one who's going to be pregnant this time around, though."

Elizabeth jumped up. "This is so great, guys. I didn't know you during Sam's pregnancy. I can't wait to see Matt's."She hugged both of them, which was happily returned.

The whole family had been relieved when Elizabeth's reaction to the supernatural had been favorable. She had been a little freaked when she was first told, but she had come around and resumed dating Dean. Dean was happy that he could be completely honest, especially when he went to nearby towns that were experiencing mysterious deaths or disappearances. That was as far as he went when it came to hunting,though. Normal people would call him semi-retired.

Dean hugged Sam. "I'm happy for you." He shook Matt's hand. Neither of them had ever gotten comfortable with giving each other any other signs of affection.

Mary Jess was jumping up and down after having climbed down from her seat. "I can't wait to be a big sister; I hope it's a girl,though. Boys are gross." She made a face that included a scrunched up bunny nose.

Matt chuckled. "We have no control of that."

Sam nodded. "You'll have to be happy with what you get."

Dean cleared his throat. "While we're making announcements, I have one. Actually, it's Lizzie and I that have an announcement. We are officially engaged to be married."

Loud screams broke out around the table.

"You're going to be my Aunt Liz." Mary Jess was smiling so wide.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Sam said, laughing as Dean glared. He turned to Elizabeth. "You're actually making an honest man out of my brother."

"I'm trying." Elizabeth let out a loud breath. "Growing up with him, you know how hard that is."

Sam nodded in a commiserating way. "Don't I know it?"

* * *

Matt went to put Mary Jess to bed.

Gabriel,who had been watching the commotion at the dinner table,finally left, satisfied that his humans were taken care of for the night.

Elizabeth went to say goodnight to Mary Jess, sensing that Dean and Sam needed some time alone.

Sam sat on the couch, staring at his hands as if they held the world's greatest secret. "I guess you're going to be moving out soon. It's probably for the another baby on the way and you probably wanting to start your own family, there isn't enough room in this small apartment." Sam felt his heart clench at the thought of losing Dean in a way that seemed so permanent.

"First of all, I have a family already. It includes Lizzie, you, Mary Jess, the new baby, Matt, any kids I have, and even Gabriel. Second of all, I know this place is going to be getting cramped. It's already a bit cramped. I was thinking we could maybe get a bigger place, like a duplex, with Gabriel's help of course. I've been there for Mary Jess, almost every day, since she was born. I want to be there for your next kid, soon to be on the way. I also want you to play the same part in my future kids' lives and you can't do that if we live in separate places. I hope you feel the same."

Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck. "Of course I feel the same. I hated the thought of you leaving, of us not living together."

Dean held on tight to Sam. "We probably have the most dysfunctional brother relationship in the world."

"Let people try living through what we have,and see how they cope. Besides, it works for us." Sam's smile was huge. It dimmed slightly,though. "What about Lizzie? She might not like the idea,and I don't want to come between you two."

"Quiet, Sammy, I've already talked to her about it. She's on board. If we get a duplex, we'll be able to have our own space with easy access to the others. She knows how important you are to me, and surprisingly, she's okay with it. That, and she has easier access to Mary Jess."

Sam nodded. "Lizzie's something special; don't blow it."

"I'm not planning to. Now, enough chick flick moments. Go show Matt that he still has it."

Sam chuckled. "I show him _that_ every night."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Good thing the walls are soundproof. We _are_ doing the same thing in the duplex, just to be safe."

* * *

As Sam got ready for bed, he was thinking about the past. With so many changes coming, he felt the need to think about how they got to this point.

When Dean had gone to Hell, Sam never thought his life would turn out like this. He definitely didn't expect to meet his soul mate so soon after Dean leaving him.

Sam sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had never met Matt and fell for Ruby's ploy. They had found out later that if Sam had listened to Ruby, the Apocalypse wouldn't have been averted. To think, the only reason Ruby was so anxious for Sam to kill Lilith was because she was the final seal to release Lucifer.

Sam still didn't believe that Dean and Gabriel managed to work together long enough to neutralize Lilith as a possible threat. Even now, Dean and Gabriel constantly sniped at each other. Although, to be fair, now it was mostly in jest.

Now Sam had a nice big family. A partner who loved him completely. A beautiful, intelligent daughter. Another child that would soon be on the way. A big brother who was always there when Sam needed him. A future sister-in-law who he absolutely adored. And of course, Good 'ol Uncle Gabe, the one who could always make Sam laugh and protected Mary Jess from the angels who wanted her to mention, he started Sam on this journey. He gave Sam his beautiful, intelligent daughter. Without Gabriel, Sam's life could have been a lot darker.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam smiled. "Stuff."

"That's vague."Matt snorted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam asked, a challenge in his voice.

Matt came over and kissed Sam, stealing his breath just like he had the first time they kissed. Matt pulled away. "You're still so gorgeous."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sam winked lasciviously.

Matt shook his head.

"Ready to make a baby?" Sam asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Definitely," Matt agreed before laying on the bed and pulling Sam on top of him.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted there. This story had some higher rated stuff which was deleted to adhere to guidelines, but it's posted in its entirety at AO3. To be clear, there was only one or two scenes that were rated too high, and those scenes were towards the beginning. You can find the link on my profile page to my AO3 account if you want it.

I would like to thank everyone who also reviewed. This was my very first big bang in any fandom and it was my first SPN multichapter story as well. I had fun, though. Two more longer stories will be posted. Not sure when though. One is a Sam/Castiel story for the Sastiel Big Bang and the other is a Dean/Sam/Castiel story for the Wincestiel Big Bang. Hope you guys will read those as well.


End file.
